La dame de coeur
by Eladora
Summary: Deux personnages très opposés qui n'étaient pas vraiment fait pour se rencontrer et encore moins pour vivre un tendre moment passionnel vont devoir faire l'apprentissage de l'humilité et passer outre leurs préjugés s'ils veulent renouer. Un évènement...
1. Prologue

_Bien le bonjour à tous._

_J'ai décidé de me livrer à un exercice qui est pour moi une première à savoir une fic autour de Severus Rogue et d'Hermione Granger, deux personnages que j'affectionne particulièrement. Severus, ça n'est un secret pour personne, mais Hermione c'est plus récent. J'ai beaucoup aimé lire** Lendoren de Kelokelo, the blessing way de Morrigane **ou encore** L'arcane sans nom de Khalie e**t puis plus récemment** l'ange qui naitra de nous deux d'Elliana reprise par Nafrayu. **J'invite grandement ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore ses fics à les découvrir, elles sont justes sublimes. Et m'ont donné envie de me frotter à ses deux personnages aux caractères si bien trempés. J'espère me hisser ne serait-ce qu'un peu à leur hauteur en vous livrant la mienne. Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue qui je l'espère vous donnera l'envie de lire la suite. _

_**Disclameur : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

_**Prairing : SR/HG ( Entre nous ça fait plutôt drôle de taper autre chose que HP/SR, d'ailleurs mon doigt a eu un moment d'hésitation ^^). Vous découvrirez par la suite un autre personnage qui aurait pu faire partie de l'univers HP.**_

_**Rating : Je mets M ( Même si pour l'instant c'est plutôt calme de ce côté)**_

_**L'histoire se situe au début de la sixième année d'Hermione sans vraiment suivre les évènements marquants du tome 6.**_

_**Voilà pour l'essentiel. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

Une jeune femme aux boucles brunes et soyeuses était assise sur un parquet en bois ciré. Elle portait un pantalon en toile noir et un pull torsadé en grosse laine écrue sur lequel reposait un médaillon en or en forme de croissant de lune. Son visage d'ordinaire joyeux était plus ou moins triste. Une odeur d'encens flottait dans la pièce. Elle était là pour apaiser la mélancolie de cette jolie brune. Des spirales blanchâtres s'élevaient du bâton que la jeune femme faisait tourner lentement entre ses doigts. Une voix rassurante lui parvint d'en bas.

— Hermione !

— Une minute, Richard.

Jane Granger parlait à son mari.

— Ton thé est prêt, ma chérie.

La jeune femme s'arracha à ses pensées.

— Oui, merci. Je descends.

— C'est tout ce qu'elle emmène.

— Enfin Richard c'est tous les ans la même chose. Ta fille chérie ne manque de rien.

— Je te rappelle quand même, Jane, que ça n'est pas moi qui écrivais, les cachots sont si glacials que nos souffles forment des volutes semblables à celles de nos potions.

— Eh, vous deux. J'avais 13 ans, s'exclama Hermione en regardant ses parents. La jeune femme se tourna vers son père. Papa, je vais en avoir 18. Je ne suis plus une petite fille.

— Tu as raison, ma chérie. Tu n'es plus une enfant. Tu as grandi si vite, affirma Richard en prenant son bébé dans ses bras.

Son père relâcha son étreinte et Hermione suivit sa mère dans la cuisine où l'attendait un thé accompagné de délicieux petits gâteaux.

— Je charge la voiture, Jane ! Dit Richard en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

— Comme tu veux, mais tu as encore le temps.

— C'est vrai que tu as changé ma chérie, dit Jane à sa fille en poussant devant elle un mug de thé brûlant.

Son regard de maman s'attarda sur la silhouette de sa fille qui était désormais celle d'une jeune femme. Il y avait une sorte de maturité dans le visage d'Hermione que Jane remarquait maintenant. Sa fille lui ressemblait énormément. Hermione avait coupé son épaisse chevelure bouclée au début de l'été. Elle lui arrivait bien au dessus des épaules et elle la retenait au dessus de sa nuque par une jolie pince en argent qui avait appartenu à sa grand-mère. Le cœur de Jane se serra à cette pensée. Non. Hermione n'était décidément plus une petite fille.

— Papa les a enfin faites développées.

— Oui. Elles sont toutes magnifiques. Nous avons passé ton père et moi un délicieux moment.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'avoir le cœur serré quand elle songea aux circonstances qui avaient mené la famille Granger en Écosse. Hermione prit les photos une par une dans ses mains sans vraiment les regarder. Son esprit était bien loin des lourdes brumes de Londres.

— Nous en discutions avec ton père, dit Jane en s'adressant à sa fille alors que celle-ci tenait dans sa main une des photos de la reconstitution historique costumée qui avait eu lieu au cours de l'été. On y voyait Hermione aux bras d'un homme de haute stature. Pas vraiment un jeune homme. Les traits d'un homme d'âge mûr se dessinaient sous le masque qu'il portait. Hermione en portait un également. Tous les participants en portaient un. Cela donnait un air de mystère à cette fresque historique.

— Tu sais, c'est amusant Hermione. Nous en discutions Richard et moi et nous étions d'accord pour trouver une certaine ressemblance avec un de tes professeurs. Son nom m'échappe pour le moment. Mais il me semble que tu ne l'as jamais porté dans ton cœur. Severus, il s'appelle Severus quelque chose.

— Ça ne va pas ma chérie. Tu es toute pâle, s'inquiéta Madame Granger en voyant les couleurs quitter le visage de sa fille.

— Richard ! Hermione ne se sent pas bien.

Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière et un voile noir passa devant ses yeux.

— Rich…, réitéra Jane en se précipitant vers sa fille qui s'évanouissait.

À suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1  Émotions

_J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop patienté pour ce premier chapitre. Vous n'aurez pas de réponses à toutes vos questions et le doute va subsister encore dans ce chapitre même si les pensées de Severus parlent d'elle-même. _

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures. Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 – Émotions.<strong>_

— Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

« Ah… ! Euh… ! Oui… ! Euh ! » Je suis tout à fait pour, énonça Severus sans savoir de quoi il retournait.

À tel point que sa réponse sollicita l'étonnement de son interlocutrice. Minerva puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle, ôta ses lunettes de son nez puis posa un regard éberlué teinté d'une touche de fascination sur le faciès placide de son homologue masculin. Si la scène s'était déroulée dans le cabinet d'un juge moldu, on aurait pu entendre, « notez greffier, notez ! », tant ses aveux revêtaient une importance capitale aux yeux de son assemblée.

— Pour une fois que vous accueillez avec autant de plaisir une de mes idées, je vous propose Albus que nous entérinions immédiatement cette proposition !

« Entérinez, entérinez ! Songea Severus » qui dans la chaleur retrouvée de son havre de paix, laissa refleurir le doux souvenir de sa mie.

Severus n'en avait fait que tardivement sa connaissance, mais en conservait précieusement le souvenir en ignorant tout de la curieuse histoire qui découlerait de cette rencontre.

Les lubies saisonnières d'un acharné du citron l'avait mené sous un soleil trop ardent qui lui avait valu un certain hâle qu'il avait conservé tout l'été. Il s'était mis en quête d'un oiseau rare, un dracaena draco quasiment disparu de son milieu naturel alors que les serres de Poudlard en regorgeaient. Mais selon les dires de cette brave Pomona, la substance résineuse et rougeâtre obtenue à partir du plan originel avait des vertus bien plus intéressantes que celles de ses consœurs élevées en serres. Vous m'en direz tant ! Severus s'était donc mis à contrecœur à la recherche de la plante rare espérant fouler à temps les landes écossaises. Severus participait comme chaque année aux festivités organisées par son ami Cormag. Un grand gaillard écossais qui ne quittait son kilt, comme lui ses robes, que pour dormir, et accessoirement lors des festivités qu'il organisait. Et comble de chance, alors qu'il était arrivé à la dernière minute, un désistement lui avait octroyé une partenaire. Sous le charme de cette douce et ravissante jeune femme, Severus s'était gorgé de ses effluves jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

— Hermione ! On ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu as dormi tout le trajet. D'ordinaire, c'est toi qui nous presses de mettre nos uniformes. Est-ce que ça va ?

Bref hochement de tête. Hermione chassa bien vite son malaise et se redressa. Elle monta sur la banquette pour sortir le sien de sa malle.

— Tiens ton badge ! Claironna Ron en arborant fièrement le sien. Je n'ai pas raté le débriefing, moi, ajouta le rouquin qui ne se priva pas pour une fois de mettre son amie en porte à faux.

— Ça va, Hermione ? Insista Harry devant une mine tristounette persistante. Haut les cœurs ! Pouffa-t-il en continuant. Ron a assisté à une réunion. Ça te va plutôt bien cette coiffure.

Harry qui avait enlacé son amie pour la réconforter malgré tout le change qu'elle voulait bien donner lui glissa cette petite phrase à l'oreille.

— Je préférais avant, au cas où quelqu'un se soucierait de mon avis, énonça le rouquin.

— Peut-être, dit Hermione en libérant ses boucles d'une pince en argent.

— Non ! Rechigna Harry en voyant les boucles courtes reprendre leur longueur précédente.

— Tu es bien plus jolie comme ça, avoua Ron sur un ton qui relevait de la confidence.

Son visage avait très légèrement rosi. Ça n'était d'ailleurs un secret pour personne et Harry se demandait encore quand ce sot allait se déclarer.

— Allez les garçons. Vous n'allez pas vous disputer la longueur de mes cheveux.

— Harry a raison. La voix aux accents chantants les surprit tous. Ils sont envahis de joncheruines.

— Tiens, dit-elle à Hermione en lui donnant un collier fait de raphia au milieu duquel pendait une breloque bizarroïde. Ça devrait les chasser. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi. Fais-le pour lui !

Hermione resta interloquée. Ses mains retombèrent lourdement de chaque côté de son uniforme. La jeune serdaigle avait comme à son habitude un air des plus rêveurs. Elle s'éloigna en sautillant après avoir passé au cou de la préfète son collier chasse-joncheruines.

— Merci, Luna, lui répondit la jeune femme dans un état second.

— De rien, claironna Luna sans interrompre ses sautillements malgré l'encombrement des couloirs.

— Débarrasse-toi de cette chose immonde. Tu ne vas pas croire toutes ces sornettes. C'est Loufoca, Hermione. **Loufoca** la dingo, répéta-t-il pour faire comprendre à son amie que ce collier ne rimait à rien. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « fais-le pour lui » ? Tu as un petit ami, s'interposa Ron en employant soudainement un ton un peu trop inquisiteur.

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, se défendit la jeune femme bien que ses neurones soient en surchauffe.

Elle prit soin de ranger sa pince en argent qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. Ron regarda Harry en mimant un geste qui signifiait « toquée ». Harry préféra se taire, même si Luna passait pour une illuminée. C'était une fille chouette qui l'avait aidé à dépasser la mort de son parrain.

La jeune femme ajusta sur le devant de sa robe son badge de préfète puis ôta le collier qu'elle laissa sur la banquette. Tout cela est parfaitement ridicule, songea-t-elle en rejoignant les garçons dans le couloir. Il était bondé tout comme les quais, Hermione prit son mal en patience même si, après avoir retrouvé ses amis, elle ne rêvait que d'être un peu seule.

— Tu sais que l'on va avoir une chambre particulière cette année.

— Je croyais que seuls les préfets en chef bénéficiaient de ce privilège.

— Ma vielle, si tu avais assisté à la réunion, tu l'aurais entendu comme moi, lui rappela Ron très désobligeamment.

Si ce que Ron disait était vrai, elle aurait bientôt un peu de tranquillité.

Les garçons descendirent tout leur barda sur le quai.

— Tu veux que je t'aide, lui demanda Harry en se tournant vers elle.

— Merci. Mais je crois que ça ira, répondit Hermione en réduisant ses effets personnels.

La jeune femme n'aimait pas être prise en défaut surtout par quelqu'un comme Ron. Harry posa la cage d'Edwige sur un édifice un peu branlant. Hermione soupira devant le manque de pragmatisme des garçons et se fraya un chemin au travers de la marée d'étudiants.

Hagrid dirigea les premières années vers les barques tandis que les autres allaient vers les calèches. Les garçons trainèrent leurs affaires jusqu'en début de quai. Là où les malles ainsi que les animaux de compagnie étaient acheminés dans chaque dortoir du château. Ron et Harry montèrent à leur tour dans la calèche, Hermione était assise entre Neville et Luna ce qui déplut à Ron.

— Moi aussi je les vois, expliquait Luna à Hermione. Tous ceux qui ont perdu un être cher. Ne sois pas triste pour ta grand-mère, Hermione. Ceux que l'on aime ne sont pas vraiment partis.

Harry lui coula un regard en biais. Il comprenait maintenant ce que signifiait la tristesse dans les yeux de son amie. Ce qu'il comprenait moins c'est pourquoi elle ne leur en avait pas fait part. Ron leva les yeux au ciel et poussa grossièrement Luna pour prendre sa place. La jeune Serdaigle s'écarta comme si de rien n'était. Elle raconta ses vacances au peu d'auditoires qu'elle avait. Il faut dire que son accoutrement particulièrement bizarre attirait davantage l'attention que les Ronflak Cornu de son père. Et puis pour couronner le tout, elle ne portait qu'une chaussure aux pieds. Ginny la dévisageait comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête tandis que Ron se bidonnait. Luna s'en accommoda parfaitement. La jeune fille vivait sur une planète qui manquait bigrement de rationalité pour Hermione. Elle n'avait pas forcément eu tort en enlevant le collier, d'autant qu'Harry ne cessait de la fixer.

— Tu devrais conseiller à ton père l'énormus à babouin, lança Ron histoire de faire le malin.

— L'énormus à babille espèce de babouin, rectifia froidement la jeune fille qui semblait affectée. Nous n'en avons qu'un pour le moment, mais je compte bien en trouver un autre aux prochaines vacances, continua Luna comme si cette blessure n'avait jamais existé.

Ron qui avait piqué un fard continua de rigoler pour montrer que ça n'était pas lui le plus gêné. Le trajet prit fin. Heureusement, car les divagations de Luna semblaient peser sur la bonne humeur générale. Les professeurs les attendaient dans la grande salle. Harry s'installa à la table que les rouge et or occupaient déjà l'an dernier. Il fut suivi par Ron qui s'installa tout à côté, Hermione prit place en face de Ron et Neville et Ginny l'un en face de l'autre. Lavande s'assit face à Harry et Pavarti de l'autre côté. La table se compléta de Seamus et Dean. Peu après qu'ils se soient tous installés, le professeur McGonagall faisait à son tour son entrée. Les premières années se pressaient derrière elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau des premiers bancs, vides pour le moment.

Tous les étudiants écoutèrent le discours de bienvenue du directeur de l'école même si l'attention des premières années était mobilisée par le choixpeau qui trônait fièrement sur un tabouret en donnant l'impression de mâchonner quelque chose. Durant la répartition, Hermione risqua un œil vers la table des professeurs. La droiture de celui des potions la fit frissonner. Son air pincé et déplaisant était toujours de rigueur. Cet homme était aussi gelé que la température qui régnait dans ses cachots et aussi réfrigérant qu'un bac à glace. Surtout quand il toisait ses élèves. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que sous des airs froids et dédaigneux. Et quand il s'adressait à elle, ou Harry, ou bien encore à Neville s'était pire. Il avait une suffisance telle que si la jeune femme ne lui avait pas voué autant d'admiration, elle l'aurait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, planté plus d'une fois lui et son sempiternel mépris. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur les applaudissements de ses amis qui accueillaient les deniers élèves à rejoindre leur maison. La cérémonie se termina par l'apparition du festin sur les tables. C'était toujours un grand moment que celui de voir la surprise fendre de plaisir les minois des nouveaux élèves. Pas seulement celui des petits, songea la jeune femme en regardant les garçons de sa table. Hermione se servit de chaque plat, mais elle picora plus qu'elle mangea. Elle avait été trop tendue ses derniers jours. À la fin du repas, la jeune femme chercha le préfet en chef de sa maison pour l'aider à emmener les petits vers les dortoirs. Albus Dumbledore l'intercepta à ce moment-là.

— Venez par là, Miss !

Hermione s'approcha du vieux sorcier, sa baguette était brandie dans sa main. Il pointa la poitrine de la jeune préfète et plus particulièrement son insigne. Hermione recula. Elle allait s'en indigner quand un badge de préfet en chef remplaça le précédemment.

— Vous devez vous tromper, professeur Dumbledore. Ce sont les septièmes années et non les sixièmes, lui répondit la jeune femme sans se rendre compte que sa remarque aurait pu paraître insolente. Elle était bien plus gênée à l'idée de prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre.

— C'est en effet une mesure particulière, Miss Granger. Nous manquons de bons éléments, lui dit Albus d'un air bienveillant.

Hermione le remercia s'empêchant tout juste de trépigner sur place. Quand elle se retourna, Ron fixait d'un air dégouté le prestigieux badge.

— Il fallait que tu te distingues toi aussi.

Hermione lui tourna le dos en se faisant la remarque que cet idiot n'avait pas plus de maturité que l'année passée. La jeune femme mena en tête les jeunes rouge et or de la grande salle jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame qu'elle salua poliment. La grosse dame la félicita pour ses nouvelles fonctions avant de faire tourner le portrait. La salle commune était pleine à craquer. Mais Hermione remarqua d'emblée les garçons qui se disputaient très certainement à son sujet. Elle adressa un regard désolé à Harry. Ron avait déjà tourné les talons. Son pas lourd et trainant résonna dans les escaliers.

— T'inquiète, ça finira par lui passer.

— Parfois, il n'a pas plus de jugeote qu'une passoire à thé.

Fut tout ce que lui répondit Hermione. Harry prit les garçons et emmena sa troupe. De son côté, la jeune femme monta avec les filles dans le leur.

— Vous remarquerez que vos lits ont été attribués, alors inutile de vous les disputer. N'est-ce pas, Édith ?

La fillette qui n'écoutait pas, une blondinette hautaine, hocha la tête par convenance et Hermione pensa qu'elle allait lui donner du fil à retordre.

— Je vous laisse vous installer. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, ma chambre est à gauche en sortant du dortoir.

Hermione n'y était pas encore entrée, mais en passant elle avait pu voir la plaque sur la porte. Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Toutes lui répondirent même si certaines furetaient autour de leur lit trop impatientes pour attendre que leur ainée soit sortie.

— Tu es assise sur mon lit, fit remarquer Édith à la retardataire essoufflée qui venait de s'allonger sur son lit.

La petite brunette se redressa tranquillement et entreprit de ranger tout aussi tranquillement ses vêtements. L'animosité que lui manifestait sa camarade ne la faisait pas réellement trembler.

— Tu es sourde ! C'est mon lit, alors tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Si Édith pensait jouer de son retard pour s'attribuer le lit convoité, elle en fut pour ses frais.

— Je ne suis pas sourde. Pas la peine de prendre ces grands airs. Tu vois là ! Ce sont mes affaires, dit-elle en montrant une partie de ses vêtements. Alors, c'est toi qui vas voir ailleurs.

Sans se démonter, Édith prononça une formule inconnue des autres. Toutes les affaires d'Emma volèrent instantanément dans la pièce.

— Tu es complètement folle Édith, lui fit remarquer un autre élève prénommé Claire qui venait de prendre un livre de métamorphose sur le coin de la tête alors que mille herbes et champignons magiques menaçaient de faire de même.

Une quatrième fillette avec de longues couettes rousses sortit du dortoir en courant. Malgré ses airs timides, la jeune Griffondor avait jugé préférable de prévenir leur préfète. Trois coups timides la firent sortir de la pièce d'eau où elle était allée se rafraichir. Une des fillettes se tenait devant sa porte. Hermione lui sourit. Pattenrond profita de l'ouverture pour se faufiler entre les jambes de sa maîtresse.

— Imogen, c'est bien ça ? Imogen Brown.

La gamine hocha la tête. Le vacarme causé par le sortilège d'Édith parvint aux oreilles de la préfète.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— C'est Édith, mademoiselle.

— Hermione.

— Mademoiselle Hermione.

— Hermione, tout court.

— Hermione, tout court, ânonna bêtement la fillette trop impressionnée par la préfète pour prêter attention à ce quelle disait.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre. Le dortoir des filles était sens dessus dessous. La plupart des fillettes s'étaient réfugiées sous leur lit. Toutes sortes de choses volaient. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint l'attention d'Hermione. Une des raisons qui l'avait conduite en Écosse se tenait devant elle.

À suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2 Un parfum d'Écosse

_Bon, cette fois je suis dans les temps. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez avoir certaines réponses mais également d'autres questions. _

_Eileen 19. Tu devrais avoir des réponses mais d'autres questions vont pointer le bout de leur nez. En ce qui concerne ton prénom, je zappe d'office imogen. _

_Tigrou, tu as parfaitement raison. Il y a un bien un mélange d'humour, de drame et d'amitié, d'amour et plus car le fond reste sur le thème de la guerre que mène vous savez qui pour l'instant dans l'ombre. Il y aura un brin d'aventure. _

_Fantomette 34, ravi que cette histoire te plaise. Je tâtonne avec ce couple que j'aime également beaucoup. _

_Merci également à HPB, MarynS et Ayamini (j'ai commencé la lecture de la fic "**quand la lionne se ba**t", excellente fic). Et merci à tous. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 – Un parfum d'Écosse.<strong>

— Finite incantem, prononça Hermione sans paraître plus troublée par la présence d'Emma.

Toutes les affaires cessèrent aussitôt leur farandole endiablée pour se ranger bien sagement à leur place. Les premières années rassurées sortirent de dessous leur lit.

— Sale rapporteuse ! Grimaça entre ses dents la jeune demoiselle qui était à l'origine de la pagaille à l'attention d'Imogen.

Hermione regarda fixement la blondinette qui ne s'était pas départie de son arrogance.

— Mademoiselle Dawson ! Vous venez de faire perdre vingt points à Gryffondor, lança la préfète en chef furieuse.

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru possible d'enlever des points à sa propre maison. Mais elle voulait être crédible dans sa nouvelle fonction. Et puis vingt points ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Hermione savait qu'elle les regagnerait très facilement. Peut-être pas les filles qui lui firent savoir par des cris de protestation qui fusèrent de toute part. Mais Hermione ne céda pas pour autant. Emma riait sous cape. Claire souffla de déconvenue dépassée par la situation. Imogen restait sur ses gardes comme Édith, mais pour différentes raisons.

— Vous en expliquerez la raison à votre directrice de maison sur un rouleau de vingt-huit centimètres de parchemin que vous lui remettrez demain matin avant de vous rendre en cours. Bonne nuit mesdemoiselles. Je ne veux plus d'incident de ce genre.

Chacune fila sous ses couvertures, excepté Emma qui suivit à sa demande Hermione dans sa chambre. Édith debout devant son lit ergotait sur les raisons qui avaient poussé la préfète à lui donner une punition de vingt-huit centimètres alors que trente aurait tout aussi bien pu faire l'affaire. C'était une tordue ou une chieuse, ou peut-être les deux. Peu importe, car ça n'est pas elle qui les ferait ces vingt-huit centimètres. Elle n'allait certainement pas trimer comme une malade toute la nuit. Certaines personnes de sa connaissance seraient ravies d'accéder à ses désirs. Après tout, c'était la moindre des choses pour avoir à supporter toutes ses casse-pieds, songea la rouge et or un brin d'insolence dans la tête, même si pour ça elle devait patienter pour voir son dortoir plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

— J'espère qu'elle va se faire ratatiner, la naine, siffla Édith la voix aigrelette.

La jeune Gryffondor était allongée sur les couvertures de son lit.

— C'est toi qui lui as cherché des embêtements, soutint posément Imogen.

La présence de Claire rendait Imogen plus sûre d'elle. La présence de Claire, mais également celle de sa sœur Lavande.

— Toi la moucheronne, on t'a pas sonné, lui répondit Édith comme si c'était elle qui était à l'origine de ses ennuis. Imogen se retourna sur son lit pour prendre dans son armoire son livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard.

— C'est une véritable peste, chuchota Claire qui était sa voisine de lit. Tu te rends compte qu'elle s'est vantée d'avoir eu le choix entre Serpentard et Griffondor.

Imogen interrompit sa lecture et dirigea sa baguette vers le lit voisin du sien. Au passage, elle éclaira le lit à baldaquin d'Édith.

— On n'en a rien à fiche. Si elle croit nous impressionner elle se fourre la baguette dans l'œil.

— Éteins la moucheronne ! Siffla la blondinette.

Imogen se raidit dans son lit. Son frêle courage s'évapora à la voix aigrelette d'Édith. Le dortoir plongea dans l'obscurité.

Dès que la porte de sa chambre fut fermée, Emma sauta dans les bras d'Hermione. Cette dernière reçut un paquet léger et fluet qu'elle aimait depuis l'été. La jeune femme se remémora en quelles circonstances elle avait fait la connaissance d'Emma.

Flash-back.

Être élève à Poudlard avait enjoint la jeune femme à faire de nombreux sacrifices, comme celui d'être séparée longtemps de sa famille. Et cette cinquième année n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. Sauf que sa grand-mère était malade et Hermione s'en voulait d'être aussi loin. Et puis il y avait eu la mort de Sirius. Alors, Hermione était restée jusqu'au bout à Poudlard même si cela sous-entendait ne pas être près de sa famille. Elle avait ressenti du chagrin quand elle avait retrouvé ses parents à la gare. Mais elle avait fait un choix et être là pour Harry lui avait paru primordiale.

Hermione et ses parents rejoignaient la sortie en se frayant un passage au milieu du hall bondé en cette veille de congés. Ils avaient un peu marché dans les rues de Londres avant de rejoindre la voiture familiale. Hermione s'était installée à l'arrière de la voiture pendant que son père chargeait ses affaires dans le coffre.

Le coffre de la voiture claqua et Richard, après s'être assis, démarra. Le trajet n'était pas vraiment long de la gare au domicile de la famille Granger, mais le trafic le rendait un peu plus long comme le silence qui pesait au sein de l'habitacle roulant. Richard gara la voiture. Il sortit tout aussi silencieux. Cette attitude ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son père. Car au-delà de la perte qu'il devait éprouver, Hermione sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle interrogea sa maman du regard. Celle-ci lui fit non de la tête. Hermione se contenta de sortir de la voiture.

— J'ai monté tes bagages dans ta chambre, Hermione.

La jeune femme monta. Elle croisa son père qui redescendait.

— À ce soir, ma chérie.

Hermione se rangea à son impression première. Il y avait quelque chose de grave dans l'expression de son père. Elle rangea ses affaires tout en étant préoccupée. Quand Jane, sa maman, était montée la voir un peu plus tard Hermione se trouvait toujours sur son lit. Elle avait relevé la tête en entendant le pas léger de sa mère glisser sur les lattes de son plancher.

— Ton père n'approuvera certainement pas ce que je vais te dire.

Hermione n'eut pas l'air surpris. Ses parents étaient rarement en désaccord.

— Je t'écoute, maman, lui répondit-elle en se calant davantage dans l'épaisseur de sa couette.

— C'est au sujet de ta grand-mère, Hermione. Rose a demandé à me voir. Elle savait que ses jours étaient comptés. Je suppose que ça n'était pas facile pour elle. Mais elle semblait tellement soulagée après m'avoir fait cette confession. Voilà. Ta grand-mère a connu un homme avant ton grand-père. Un Écossais. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé. Mais elle est rentrée seule en Angleterre.

Et alors, semblait dire le visage d'Hermione.

— Édward a élevé seul leur enfant.

Jane adressa un pâle sourire à sa fille maintenant que celle-ci était au courant.

— Elle vit là-bas ? Papa a une demi-sœur.

— Elle vivait là-bas. Elle a eu un accident de voiture, il y a onze ans. Elle n'était pas seule dans la voiture. Il y avait un bébé qui lui a survécu à l'accident. C'est Édward qui l'a élevé. Elle s'appelle Emma. Elle a un peu plus de douze ans.

— Et papa dans tout ça ? Dit aussitôt Hermione.

— Ton père n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle. Tu t'en doutais, ma chérie. D'autant que j'ai tout organisé pour qu'on puisse les rencontrer cet été. Il a trouvé ça un peu prématuré. Mais, c'est ce que ta grand-mère aurait voulu. Je pense qu'à l'époque on ne lui a pas laissé le choix.

Fin du flash-back.

Hermione savait qu'Emma était une sorcière et qu'elle devait faire sa rentrée à l'académie de Beaubâtons comme sa mère en son temps. Et sa présence à Poudlard la surprenait d'autant.

— Hé ! Doucement, mini pousse, tu m'étouffes, dit Hermione en reposant la mini portion qu'était Emma sur le sol de sa chambre. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici, demanda la jeune préfète en chef en chahutant l'impeccable coupe au carré châtain clair de celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa petite sœur.

Emma, étant frêle et délicate, avait plus de la branche anglaise qu'Écossaise. Elle avait un joli minois assorti de deux grands yeux noisette.

— Un peu trop « chichiteux » pour moi, tout ce bleu pâle, plaisanta Emma en affichant une moue de dégout significative.

Hermione rit de bon cœur en voyant Emma faire le pitre.

— Tu me manquais, avoua Emma en chougnant.

Ce que la jeune préfète en chef ignorait c'est que cette demoiselle en venant à Poudlard faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Elle avait d'ailleurs hâte d'apprendre la nouvelle à Hermione. Cette dernière se dirigea vers son lit. Elle tapota ses couvertures en s'asseyant pour inviter Emma à en faire autant. Emma s'agita au milieu du lit après s'être assise. Hermione avait oublié combien Emma pouvait se montrer remuante. Elle reporta son attention sur la pile de livres qui encombraient le bout du lit. Elle les regarda un par un.

— Tu as choisi l'étude des runes, s'extasia la fillette admirative en attrapant Hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques.

Sans laisser à Hermione le temps de répondre, la cadette lança un regard intrigué à son ainée maintenant que tous les livres jonchaient le bout du lit.

— Tu n'as pas de livre de potions ?

— Non.

— Ah, bon ?

Le « Non » très sec laissa Emma perplexe comme le « Ah, bon ! » à son ainée qu'elle lui retourna.

— Je te rappelle quand même que c'est moi qui pose les questions et ça n'explique toujours pas comment tu es arrivé ici.

Emma se demanda si pour cette raison elle ne devait pas remettre à plus tard sa nouvelle.

— Humphrey s'est occupé de tout.

— Humphrey est ton… ?

— Corbeau, répondit Emma en arborant un franc sourire qui découvrit de belles dents toutes blanches.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est Éloïse, la dame chez qui j'habitais en France qui me l'a acheté sur le passage des traboules *, continua Emma sans plus se préoccuper des états d'âme d'Hermione. C'est super chouette, on y trouve de tout. J'ai acheté mes livres, mes plumes, mes parchemins, mon chaudron et puis ma baguette. Regarde, dit-elle en la brandissant devant Hermione. Bois de vigne et ventricule de dragon. Elle est extra ! J'ai déjà lancé plusieurs sortilèges, mais pas comme Édith. Emma s'arrêta comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'éloignait de ses explications. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il était très honoré d'avoir un autre membre de la famille Granger dans son école.

— Je croyais que ton nom de famille était Galaway.

— Oui, répondit Emma, mais grand-mère Rose avait reconnu maman. Alors maintenant j'ai le droit d'utiliser mon nom complet. Bref, il a tout arrangé. Il y avait un bonbon avec sa lettre.

— Laisse-moi deviner. Je parie que c'est un bonbon au citron.

— Comment as-tu deviné ? S'interrogea Emma en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.

— Tu comprendras, lui dit simplement Hermione. Mais continue !

— Il disait que je devais le serrer dans ma main quand je serais prête. Et me voilà. Il m'a expliqué le fonctionnement de l'école. Il m'a parlé de la cérémonie de répartition et quand il a vu mon air déçu, il m'en a donné une pleine boîte. Tu en veux un, dit-elle en sortant un bonbon enveloppé du fameux papier jaune brillant.

— Euh… Non, merci, répondit Hermione en soupirant à la pensée qu'Emma avait eu un sacré culot en envoyant son corbeau à Poudlard.

— Tu ne les aimes pas. Pas grave, j'en aurais plus pour moi, dit la fillette d'un ton ravi. Tu savais qu'il avait un phœnix. Il est très impressionnant, mais je lui ai quand même gratouillé le menton. Pendant ce temps, il a questionné le choixpeau en m'expliquant les différentes maisons. Et du haut de son armoire, il a déclaré que Gryffondor ne faisait aucun doute. Je te ressemble donc tant que ça, s'indigna mini pousse en fronçant exagérément les sourcils.

— Certainement pas comme ça, lui répondit Hermione en riant. File te coucher maintenant !

Hermione se leva, attrapa sa sœur de cœur en la poussant gentiment vers la porte. Alors qu'elle l'ouvrait, une douleur soudaine lui tortilla le bas ventre. La jeune femme y porta sa main en grimaçant.

— Ça va ! S'enquit Emma inquiète.

— Bien sûr que ça va, lui répondit Hermione en poussant Emma en dehors de sa chambre.

Ceci fait, Hermione, une fois sa porte fermée, s'adossa au mur de sa chambre. Elle respira profondément avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain. En se déshabillant, elle se rendit compte que son pantalon était taché de sang. C'est ce qui expliquait vraisemblablement cette douleur soudaine. Elle avait été si chamboulée au cours de l'été que son cycle en avait été bouleversé et il lui faisait savoir maintenant. Hermione s'endormit difficilement, mais quand elle trouva le sommeil, elle s'y réfugia volontiers. Et la petite silhouette qui se faufila en dehors de son dortoir passa sans problème. Elle emprunta l'escalier en colimaçon qui desservait les dortoirs du bas. Le dernier se trouvait au niveau du troisième étage. Elle pressa son doigt dans un des coins d'un renfoncement, s'engouffra dans le passage et marcha un moment avant de déboucher derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne. Une demi-heure plus tard, la même petite silhouette se faufilait de la même façon, mais pour le regagner.

Les cavalcades dans les escaliers eurent lieu de bon matin. Aucun des élèves, les filles comme les garçons, ne voulait manquer le petit déjeuner. L'effervescence régnait à tous les étages du château. Severus Rogue sortait du cachot n° 5, cachot qui servait occasionnellement de salle de potions, mais qui selon la décision entérinée en cette veille de rentrée allait faire office de salle de duel. Il avait même garni de potions diverses une petite armoire au cas où un des duellistes viendrait à se blesser. Les cours ne devaient commencer que la semaine suivante, mais la salle était prête. Severus ne prit pas la peine de rejoindre la grande salle, il alla directement dans sa classe pour préparer son cours. Mais avant qu'il n'y entre, il distingua parfaitement la jeune demoiselle qui arrivait vers lui. Il en fut réellement surpris tout comme l'avait été Hermione la veille et pour les mêmes raisons.

— Que fais-tu là, crapule ? Les études à Poudlard ne faisaient pas partie de ton programme.

Severus étreignit la jeune demoiselle avec une tendresse que peu de personnes lui connaissaient.

— J'avais le mal du pays, s'expliqua Emma en resserrant ses petits bras autour du cou qui avait perdu tout son hâle. Ça fait drôle de te voir habillé comme ça. Mais ça te va plutôt bien.

— À toi aussi ça te va plutôt bien.

— Alors, tu n'es pas fâché.

— Et pourquoi le serais-je, crapule ?

— Parce que je n'ai pas les couleurs de ta maison. Pardi !

— Le choixpeau a dû avoir d'excellentes raisons.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, songea Emma.

Severus Rogue avait fait la connaissance d'Emma alors qu'elle marchait à peine. Il ignorait alors comme il l'ignorait encore maintenant les liens existants entre l'Écosse et l'Angleterre. Édward n'avait jamais abordé le passé d'Emma.

— Alors maintenant que tu es là, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser !

Emma couvrit le visage de bisous. Toute la dureté de ses traits s'effaça. Un rire joyeux monta de sa gorge. Ce qui était également inconnu de beaucoup de personnes.

— Je suis contente d'être là, attesta-t-elle en contemplant Severus avec admiration. Tu n'es passé qu'en coup de vent cet été, lui dit Emma sur un ton gonflé de reproches.

— Je sais. Inutile de me faire tes gros yeux. J'avais des recherches à faire pour l'école. Je suis venu dès que j'en ai eu fini. Et puis si tu n'avais pas été malade, nous aurions passé plus de temps ensemble, lui répondit Severus en ayant l'air aussi contrit que possible.

— Menteur ! Glapit aussitôt Emma en portant un regard accusateur sur son parrain de cœur.

Severus éclata de rire devant le sérieux de la bouille enfantine.

— Cormag a dit que tu t'étais éclipsé en douce avec ta cavalière.

— Mais tu me fais une scène, crapule ! dit Severus en chatouillant Emma qui gloussait dans ses bras.

— J'espère qu'elle est belle et surtout qu'elle est digne de toi.

— Je crois qu'elle l'est.

Ses yeux noirs s'étaient remplis de chaleur à cette annonce.

— Comment ça ?

— Si tu avais été là, tu aurais vu que ma cavalière et moi portions un masque.

Emma eut l'air perplexe puis intriguée.

— Mais vous avez enlevé vos masques pour… enfin, tu sais quoi.

— Emma ! S'exclama Severus outré. Ce ne sont pas des propos que l'on devrait entendre dans la bouche d'une enfant de douze ans.

Emma fronça à nouveau les sourcils pour manifester son mécontentement.

— Je ne suis plus un bébé. Alors, épargne-moi les choux, les abeilles et autres fadaises tout juste bonnes à contenter un mouflet pré pubère ! Je sais comment on fait l'amour, affirma Emma. Alors, elle est belle ou pas ?

— Surveille ton langage crapule, si tu ne veux pas que je mette Édward au courant. Oui, elle l'est, avoua Severus les yeux à nouveau dans le vague.

— Tu as l'air sacrément mordu, répliqua Emma en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Severus. Tu vas la revoir ?

— Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Severus légèrement chagriné.

La chaleur qu'Emma avait décelée dans les yeux noirs était moins présente.

— Tu penses sans doute que tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle. Hein ! C'est ça que tu te dis. Tu es pourtant la personne la plus chouette qui soit, Severus, dit-elle en serrant plus fortement la haute silhouette noire.

— Emma ! Râla Severus en se demandant comment il pouvait avoir une telle conversation avec la petite fille d'Édward. Quel cours as-tu ce matin ?

— Métamorphose.

— Alors, file, crapule ! Murmura Severus en plantant un gros baiser affectueux sur le front d'Emma.

Emma sortit des cachots. Arrivée dans le hall elle tourna le dos à la grande salle pour rejoindre sa classe. Le hall était bondé comme le couloir qui desservait les principales salles. Hermione s'était arrêtée au milieu de ce dernier sans parvenir à se décider dans quel endroit se réfugier en attendant son cours suivant. La jeune femme ronchonna en tirant sur sa cape. Cette bousculade ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle tenta de rebrousser chemin en allant à contre-courant des étudiants qui rentraient dans leur salle.

— Miss Granger ! L'apostropha Minerva Macgonagall. Que faites-vous dans ce couloir ? Le cours de potions est déjà commencé. Si vous vous dépêchez, le professeur Rogue ne devrait pas vous en tenir rigueur.

Hermione hésita un instant. Après tout, c'était sa décision.

— C'est que je n'ai pas retenu cette matière, professeur.

— Pardon ! Répliqua Minerva comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue. Vous n'y pensez pas Miss. Pas sérieusement. Vous ne souhaitez donc plus embrasser la carrière d'Auror. Vous me décevez fortement, jeune fille. Et je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore le serait tout autant.

Son regard était figé sur le badge de préfet en chef d'Hermione. Ce qui fit perdre à celle-ci sa belle assurance. La placidité de son professeur la déstabilisait énormément. C'était une des rares personnes à avoir la capacité de vous faire éprouver de la culpabilité sans se départir de son flegme.

— Je n'ai pas de livre, Professeur, plaida Hermione voyant son assurance fondre comme neige au soleil.

— Vous m'avez habituée à mieux que ça, Miss. Ce ne sont pas les manuels qui doivent manquer dans les armoires de Severus. Voyons Miss Granger, ne vous cherchez pas de fausses excuses !

Hermione remonta le long couloir sombre jusqu'à la salle de classe avec aussi peu d'entrain qu'elle en avait eu à se rendre en cours de divination. Le couloir était silencieux. Aucun élève ne trainait dans les couloirs des cachots une fois le cours commencé. La porte demeurait ouverte, la jeune femme entra en soupirant crispé à l'idée qu'elle se soit fait avoir aussi facilement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avança au centre de la pièce. Tous les élèves présents étaient au fond. Face à elle et au professeur Rogue qui lui tournait le dos. Était présent Malfoy. Hermione le remarqua en premier au rictus désagréable que ce dernier affichait depuis son entrée. Mais il y avait également Neville. Hermione n'en revenait pas. C'était pour elle une excellente nouvelle, car elle avait dû opposer une farouche résistance au « j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor. Je vous avais interdit de l'aider, Miss Granger ». Au bout du compte, les cinq points avaient fait beaucoup de petits. Mais cela en valait visiblement la peine. Neville lui adressa un petit sourire amical, que la jeune femme rendit. Neville n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent hésitant et pataud qu'elle connaissait. Aux regards qu'il sentit dispersés, le professeur Rogue se retourna.

— Granger ! Aboya-t-il en signe de bienvenue.

Hermione sursauta.

— Je ne vous ai pas invité à entrer que je sache.

— La porte était…

— Cinq points. Allez rejoindre vos camarades et sortez votre manuel de potions.

Hermione hésita ce qui ne fut pas le cas de son professeur.

— Voulez-vous une invitation écrite ?

— Je n'ai pas de livre, professeur Rogue.

— Les mauvais élèves ont rarement le matériel adéquat, siffla-t-il. Allez en chercher un dans l'armoire derrière vous. Et… Hermione se retourna… Cinq autres points pour votre livre.

Severus se désintéressa de son élève et retourna à ses chaudrons.

— Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que contiennent ses chaudrons ?

Hermione releva la tête. Elle était un peu loin pour en deviner le nom sans en voir la texture ni la couleur. Elle empoigna un livre au hasard et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses camarades.

— Personne, grogna Rogue. Comme c'est…

— Celle-ci, c'est du polynectar, énonça Neville à la surprise générale. Le jeune homme s'était avancé avec un peu plus d'assurance que d'ordinaire. Et celle-là, continua-t-il encouragé par sa camarade. Ça doit être du véritasérum, affirma-t-il en s'approchant davantage du chaudron. Oui, c'est ça, c'est bien du véritasérum, professeur Rogue.

* Traboule, ruelle très étroite. Nom que j'ai donné à l'équivalent du chemin de traverse en France.

À suivre...


	4. Chapitre 3  Brusque retour d'une réalité

Merci de suivre cette fic. Merci pour vos commentaires.

À Eileen19. Oui, tu as raison sur ce qui est arrivé. S'ils te semblent s'éviter ce n'est pas le fait d'un incident regrettable, mais de tout un enchainement de circonstances dévoilées dans ce chapitre. Donc oui et non, mais ce qui est sûre c'est qu'Hermione veut à tout prix l'éviter.

Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 – Brusque retour à la réalité.<p>

Sous un masque proprement lissé, on aurait pu distinguer un professeur de potions proprement cloué sur place. Les élèves de sa maison se faisant damner le pion par le plus incapable des élèves à qui il lui ait été donné d'enseigner le laissa un instant sans voix. Instant qui fut donné à ses élèves de craindre sa colère et l'un d'eux n'allait pas tarder à en faire les frais. À la stupéfaction générale, ce fut à Hermione Granger qu'échut ce rôle.

— **Miss Granger**, siffla-t-il autant qu'il l'aboya. Voyons si vos fragiles compétences ont survécu à ces mois d'inactivité cérébrale, dit-il en désignant un des derniers chaudrons.

L'occasion était vraiment trop belle pour une fois qu'elle pouvait s'accorder le droit de parler après y avoir été autorisé. Même si elle était consciente qu'elle en paierait le prix d'une manière où d'une autre. Rogue se contentait rarement de quelques insultes et elle était à peu près sûre de reconnaître cette dernière préparation, il y avait donc forcément un piège. Peut-être l'ignorait-il ? Après tout, il ne se cachait pas de la bien piètre opinion qu'il avait de ses élèves. Peu importe. Son côté lionne courageuse l'emporta face à son esprit cartésien. Hermione s'avança lentement vers lui malgré sa forte envie de l'envoyer promener. Rogue s'était également avancé et à présent il se tenait à côté du chaudron. Si Hermione s'était comportée avec bien moins de raideur qu'elle ne pouvait en avoir à ce moment-là, le professeur Rogue aurait pu y déceler une grâce similaire à une jeune femme qui était chère à son cœur. Mais Hermione conservait une posture très différente avec son professeur. La jeune femme avait parfois le sentiment que rien que sa présence l'obligeait à être quelqu'un d'autre. Son côté désagréable la mettait toujours sur ses gardes. La jeune Lionne avait appris à ne jamais baisser sa garde quand elle se savait disséquée. Disséquer lui semblait le mot le plus approprié pour le petit manège auquel se livrait ce sombre professeur. Disséquer pour trouver vos failles et frapper avec la précision d'un crotale. Cette pensée la fit frissonner comme l'œil narquois qui la jaugeait implacablement. C'était donc ça. Uniquement la ridiculiser ! Comme elle devait être la seule à l'avoir reconnu maintenant que les effluves étaient parvenus à ses narines. Personne ne remettrait en question le fait que son silence était dû non pas à son ignorance, mais au fait que cette potion avait de puissants pouvoirs qui avaient la particularité de vous envouter. Rogue allait une fois de plus s'en donner à cœur joie. Hermione se moquait de ce petit plaisir bien futile à ses yeux. Les effluves après avoir franchi ses narines envahissaient ses sens. De l'amortentia. Hermione pouvait en parler les yeux fermés bien qu'ils soient suffisamment ouverts et suffisamment inexpressifs pour susciter les propos insultants.

— Vous êtes plus loquace, Miss Granger, parce que vos connaissances se limitent au peu d'intervention que vous ayez pu faire. Ainsi donc, l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout n'est qu'une piètre et ridicule usurpatrice, se moqua ouvertement Severus devant l'attitude quasiment muette de son élève.

Hermione était loin des paroles venimeuses de son professeur. Elle respirait par petites goulées les saveurs qui se présentaient à elle. D'abord une odeur boisée, composée de cèdre et de pin puis une odeur de mousse et de savon frais et puis surtout cette odeur de… de… de… Hermione recula instantanément comme si une force invisible l'avait frappée. Elle se retourna tout aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était reculée pour quitter cette salle au plus vite.

— **Granger ! **Aboya son professeur. Où vous croyez-vous pour quitter mon cours sans y avoir été invitée ?

Hermione se figea sur place. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. La jeune femme n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, fuir ce lieu au plus vite. Une douleur soudaine l'en empêcha. La même que la veille. Et le dispositif absorbant qu'elle avait mis en place le matin à son réveil l'empêcha d'en ressentir les effets.

— **Allez vous asseoir** **immédiatement ! Je ne tolèrerais plus aucun écart de votre part. Trente points en moins, Granger. **

Hermione s'exécuta sans rien dire. Elle aurait été de toute façon bien incapable de maîtriser les trémolos dans sa voix dès lors que toutes ses belles certitudes volaient comme un château de cartes. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir anéantie devant son chaudron attendant qu'une catastrophe d'un genre semblable ne la submerge. Qu'elle ait fait perdre autant de points à sa maison était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle ouvrit son manuel au hasard bien incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Les pages étaient encombrées de graffitis.

— **Granger ! Vu que ce que j'énonce ne vous intéresse visiblement pas. Quelle quantité de points êtes-vous prête à faire perdre à votre maison ?** Hurla le professeur Rogue d'un ton des plus menaçant.

Malgré la confusion qui l'habitait, son esprit se focalisa un instant sur ce que son professeur tenait dans sa main. La lionne courageuse reprit le pas.

— Excusez-moi, professeur Rogue. Ça ne se reproduira plus, dit-elle poliment en refermant son livre dans un petit claquement sec.

Si pas une seule fibre de son corps n'avait été portée à prendre la fuite, son esprit en revanche s'était focalisé sur le flacon de chance liquide que le professeur Rogue tenait dans son poignet droit. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait à la jeune femme pour convaincre le professeur Dumbledore du bien-fondé de sa décision de ne plus assister aux cours de potions.

— Bien ! Je disais donc que celui qui fera le meilleur philtre de mort vivant remporterait le flacon que je tiens entre les doigts. Ouvrez votre manuel à la page dix.

Hermione rouvrit son livre, mais à la première page cette fois.

« This book is the

property of

The Half Blood Prince »

The Half Blood Prince. Hermione ricana sourdement. Voilà donc le surnom de ce prétentieux personnage qui graffitait le savoir bafouant tous les codes. Loin d'approuver cette odieuse pratique, Hermione se fia aux instructions du livre. Les instructions de sa préparation étaient modifiées dès la première indication. C'était comme si ces modifications la narguaient.

01) Cut up one Sopophorus bean. Le « cut up » était entouré et renvoyait à une note qui figurait en marge. Crush with blade …. Hermione releva la tête intriguée, les fèves de ses voisins volaient en tout sens. Si cet irrévérencieux Prince disait vrai, il fallait écraser la fève et non pas tenter bêtement de la couper. Hermione hésita entre transgresser ses principes et se contenter de les suivre fidèlement. Elle opta pour la première option. Elle devait remporter ce flacon. Hermione suivit toutes les instructions au pied de la lettre. Et si ces dernières stipulaient l'ajout du jus de treize fèves, elle s'y conformerait scrupuleusement au lieu des douze requises. Elle apprécia d'ailleurs instantanément la pureté de sa potion à ce stade de sa préparation alors que les meilleurs n'obtenaient qu'une pâle imitation de la sienne. Cela la conforta dans sa décision d'avoir transgressé les règles. Quelques tours supplémentaires, sa potion serait fin prête et une seule goutte de ce liquide suffirait à terrasser quiconque la boirait. Les lauriers de la gloire ravissaient déjà intérieurement la jeune femme. Mais c'était sans compter sur le népotisme notoire dont faisait preuve le professeur Rogue en s'attardant plus que de raison sur la potion de Drago Malefoy à qui il remit le flacon. Ce dernier jubila, la précieuse fiole entre ses doigts, défiant quiconque avec un air hautement rogue que cette récompense ne lui revenait pas de droit. Hermione savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle nettoya son plan de travail, rangea ses affaires tout en conservant un œil discret sur les gestes du vert et argent. Dès que ce dernier se leva. Elle fit de même. Et dès qu'il sortit, elle lui emboita le pas. Hermione attendit que la circulation du couloir soit plus fluide pour attaquer et revendiquer son dû.

Alors qu'allait se jouer dans les sombres couloirs un affrontement sans merci, non loin de là, Severus Rogue faisait disparaître d'un geste de la main le contenu de ses chaudrons. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire de même avec celui contenant le puissant philtre d'amour, de subtils parfums vinrent fleurir délicatement les abords de ses appendices nasaux. Elles en perçurent immédiatement les fragrances. La gracile silhouette qui avait doucement fait battre son cœur se dessina. Severus était tombé amoureux au cours de l'été. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il avait fait la connaissance d'une délicieuse créature. Si délicieuse que les discours avaient été bien inutiles, seuls les baisers, les étreintes, les caresses et la fièvre d'un plaisir partagé avaient comptés. Cette jeune beauté mystérieuse et radieuse l'avait subjugué. Jeune beauté à des années lumières de celle indifférente qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement. L'ovale de son visage délicat lui revint en mémoire ainsi que l'éclat de ses petits yeux noisette merveilleusement bien dessinés. Son grain de sa peau si satiné, ses lèvres si pleines et si douces dévoilant un magnifique sourire éclatant de blancheur. Une délicieuse odeur de mandarine mêlée de jasmin lui chatouilla les narines. Une autre lui fit immédiatement rallier la terre, celle des parchemins neufs. Le destin se jouait de lui. L'élue de son cœur était donc une de ses étudiantes. Curieux qu'il ne l'ait remarqué. Il faut dire à sa décharge que pour Severus toutes ses étudiantes sagement sanglées dans leurs uniformes ne l'intéressait guère. Elles étaient toutes semblables et si insipides à ses yeux. Mais là, Severus allait devoir faire preuve de perspicacité pour discerner sous ces uniformes celui qui dissimulait sa dulcinée. Cette pensée l'émoustilla au souvenir des bras de sa douce l'enveloppant précieusement. Severus passa en revue toutes ses élèves de septièmes années. À sa connaissance, peu d'élèves avaient de chevelure bouclée et encore moins retenue par une pince en argent. Mais c'était le début de l'année et… peut-être qu'un peu de chance liquide l'aiderait grandement. Il n'avait pas été le seul à y penser à cette chance liquide, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Maintenant qu'elle était proche, il éprouvait à nouveau le besoin de l'aimer. Quand il s'était réveillé, la jeune femme dormait paisiblement. Sa main s'était avancée pour caresser de façon imaginaire les traits que son masque dissimulait. Severus avait enlevé le sien. Sa main était restée en suspens. Et si elle avait été simplement déçue de son apparence. Severus n'était pas véritablement ce qu'on pouvait appelé un don Juan. Il devait se montrer raisonnable. Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse et le resterait à jamais dans son cœur. Il s'était levé, était allé trouver Cormag pour le saluer en lui ordonnant d'embrasser Emma pour lui et il avait transplané dans la banlieue de Londres, se résignant au quotidien de cette nouvelle rentrée.

— Donne-le-moi ! Ce flacon me revient. Et tu le sais, Malfoy.

Drago ricana. Son rire ricocha sur les murs sombres et humides.

— Viens le chercher, Granger ! Éructa le jeune homme.

Cet imbuvable prétentieux tenait son flacon dans sa main. Hermione lui lança un sort de jambe en coton. Mais le Serpentard l'évita très élégamment en ricanant à nouveau.

— Voyons, tu peux faire mieux que ça, Granger !

Piqué au vif, la jeune préfète en chef pointa sa baguette, mais le serpent fut plus prompt. D'imperceptibles petits cris se firent entendre. Un éclair violet surgit de la baguette, et la scène se répéta, à ceci prêt que le sortilège ne frappa pas au même endroit. Drago prit la fuite avant que le professeur Rogue ne soit alerté. Malgré cela ce qui suivit fut en tout point similaire à ce qui avait été.

Deux grandes taches rouge sombre apparurent sur chacune des jambes de son pantalon. La jeune femme vacilla en portant ses mains à son bas ventre avant de voir une silhouette noire se rapprocher.

Poppy soignait une entorse quand Severus entra avec son élève dans les bras. Dès qu'elle vit Hermione, l'infirmière laissa ce qu'elle faisait en plan pour lui porter secours.

— Posez-la là, Severus ! Ordonna la voix autoritaire devant l'urgence de la situation en oubliant qu'elle adressait sa requête au professeur le plus revêche. Cette petite fait une hémorragie.

Pomfresh piqua la main de sa patiente sur le dessus, puis régla le goutte-à-goutte. Ceci fait elle passa sa baguette sur le bassin de la jeune femme.

— **Dieu du ciel !** S'exclama-t-elle au comble de la stupeur. Cela dépasse mes compétences. Il faut faire venir un médicomage. Rédigez une note sur mon bureau. Elle se dirigera vers le service concerné.

— Pardon ?

— Vous m'avez entendu Severus. Cette petite est en train de faire une fausse couche.

Les yeux du professeur de potions s'étaient durant une infime seconde écarquillés d'effroi. Ce que Mme Pomfresh voyait maintenant n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un étonnement. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'une élève exemplaire trop impliquée dans le système scolaire pour se laisser aller à un tel débordement ou il en ignorait tout simplement la signification.

— Miss Granger est enceinte ! Et il semble plus que probable qu'elle soit en train de perdre son bébé.

— Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est une fausse couche Poppy, se renfrogna Severus. Je m'interrogeais comme vous sur le fait que ça puisse arriver à une telle élève. Et ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez pas songé.

— En effet, Severus, j'en ai vu passé des demoiselles irréfléchies ou écervelées, je vous laisse le choix. Celles-là ne récoltaient que ce que leur inconduite avait semé. Je dirais venant de Miss Granger qu'il s'agit de toute autre chose, dit-elle en regardant son collègue rédiger la note.

— Vous pensez à des rapports forcés, l'interrogea Severus en posant la plume enchantée.

— Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais je dois dire que son état n'était très certainement connu que d'elle seule et connaissant Miss Granger il y a une raison à tout ça. Sa grossesse est très récente, je dirais 8 semaines tous au plus. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie du fœtus pour en être certaine.

— Vous croyez qu'il y ait encore une chance.

— Et bien, nous verrons. Il faut laisser la nature décider. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son comportement qui aurait pu vous alerter ?

— À vrai dire, je ne l'ai eu que ce matin en cours. Mais je ne vois rien à ce propos qui justifierait… De toute façon, Miss Granger était en retard et qui plus est sans son manuel de potions alors je ne me suis pas arrêté à ce genre de détails. Chaque minute de mon temps est consacré à ce que les étudiants puissent remplir leur cervelle vide en vue des examens de fin d'année. Tout du moins pour ceux qui en ont les capacités, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Severus, déformation professionnelle oblige.

— Et vous dites que vous ne vous arrêtez pas à ce genre de détail, s'emporta Poppy. Enfin Severus, je conçois aisément que vous ne vous arrêtiez pas sur chaque retard de chaque élève. Mais permettez-moi d'être étonnée ! Il s'agit de la rentrée et connaissant Miss Granger, si elle n'avait pas son manuel, c'est qu'elle n'envisageait certainement pas de poursuivre votre matière. Et son retard semble le confirmer. Il n'y a pas à envisager une autre possibilité. Ça ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit. C'est à bien à elle qu'Albus a confié un retourneur de temps pour qu'elle puisse assister à certains cours qui avaient lieu en même temps. J'ai l'impression que l'on ne parle pas de la même élève, affirma Poppy le regard légèrement sévère.

Non ! Ça ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit ! S'il devait perdre son temps à dévisager tous les élèves qui arrivaient en retard autant mettre un terme à sa carrière d'enseignant.

— Ne vous méprenez pas Severus…

— J'ai bien compris que vous essayez de me faire comprendre que la diplomatie n'est pas mon fort.

— Vous êtes très compétent sur bien des plans, mais je dois dire que le tact n'en fait pas partie.

— Je suis payé pour enseigner les potions, déclara-t-il en s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans ce rôle de composition qui faisait de lui le plus méprisé des professeurs. Et je vous ferais remarquer que Miss Granger n'est pas de mon ressort. Si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à remarquer, c'est du côté de Minerva qu'il aurait fallu creuser. Et non du mien.

— Toujours le bon mot, Severus, commenta le professeur McGonagall en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Elle était accompagnée d'Albus ainsi que d'une autre personne que l'infirmière identifia comme un des médicomages de Ste Mangouste.

— Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit l'homme de médecine.

On pouvait déceler une certaine anxiété de la part du corps professoral présent. Le professeur McGonagall semblait éprouver plus qu'une once de culpabilité tout comme Albus. Severus restait le plus difficile à percer comme d'habitude. Néanmoins, de l'inquiétude semblait poindre dans son regard.

— Hermione a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je doute que l'embryon y survive. Mais je m'en remets à vous, dit-elle en s'adressant au médicomage.

— Je vais joindre ses parents, de plus Miss Granger est mineure, affirma Albus.

— Je ne crois pas, répondit Minerva d'un ton un peu trop péremptoire à Severus pour ne pas qu'il renâcle.

Minerva n'avait pas tout à fait tort, Severus se déplaça vers le bureau de Poppy. Il compulsa les fiches de l'infirmière jusqu'à la lettre G pour extraire celle concernant l'élève.

— Miss Granger est née le 4 septembre 1979 *. Vous aviez raison, Minerva. Elle vient donc d'avoir 18 ans. Elle est donc, non seulement, majeure dans le monde magique, mais également dans le monde moldu. C'est à ne pas négliger.

Son commentaire signifiait qu'il reprenait avec plaisir l'avantage sur sa collègue. Severus rangea la fiche à sa place. D'où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir que quelque chose avait glissé sous le lit de la jeune femme. En revenant près du lit, il se pencha pour ramasser l'objet en question, ses doigts rencontrèrent une forme métallique qu'il n'identifia que quand il la sortit de dessous le lit. Son statut d'espion lui permettait en toute occasion de garder une parfaite maîtrise de soi. Et s'il ne s'était pas soumis à cet entrainement rude et astreignant, il n'aurait certainement pas pu dissimuler la valse-hésitation dont il était la proie. « Environ huit semaines » avait dit Poppy. Ses doigts avaient desserré leur prise. Son cerveau fonctionna à plein régime comme il l'aurait dû des semaines plus tôt. Le dicton disait que l'amour rendait aveugle et on devrait ajouter à son profil, nigaud. La pince… huit semaines… l'Écosse… la plage… l'amour… La pince chuta de ses mains pour produire un cliquetis métallique quand elle atteignit le sol de l'infirmerie. Tous les visages convergèrent vers lui. Il ramassa la pince remisant, à plus tard, les conséquences de ses actes. Sauf que l'air était devenu malsain.

* La date de naissance exacte d'Hermione est le 19 septembre 1979.

À suivre...


	5. Chapitre 4  Quel mufle !

Je suis encore dans les temps pour la suite. À ma décharge, je sors du cinéma pour une avant-première, intouchables. Aventure humaine extraordinaire. Voilà la suite. Merci à mes fidèles lectrices. MarynS, merci à toi et j'espère te combler encore longtemps. Eileen, oui tu as tout à fait raison, Hermione peut difficilement être mère à ce stade de sa vie. Severus ne va pas écouter son coeur, enfin pas pour le moment. le titre du chapitre est très évocateur. Quant à Hermione, oui, elle connait son identité depuis qu'elle a respiré les vapeurs de potions. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle est enceinte. À vrai dire, elle le refuse et s'en voudra par la suite. Bonne lecture. Chapitre 4 - Quel mufle !

Ce qu'il restait de mieux à faire était de filer au plus vite. En sortant de l'infirmerie, Severus distingua une petite silhouette que personne n'avait remarquée jusque-là se faufiler comme lui vers la sortie. Severus fut plus rapide. Il fondit sur elle avant que celle-ci ne se mêle au flot des élèves.

— Lâchez-moi, hoqueta-t-elle en resserrant de toutes ses forces ses petites mains autour de leur prise comme si elles avaient encore le pouvoir de changer les choses.

— Oh non, Miss ! Vous allez devoir me suivre, dit-il. Nous allons d'abord discuter. Je m'efforcerais de vous réconforter au mieux et seulement après nous discuterons de votre punition, affirma Severus sans détacher ses yeux de l'objet fragile qu'Emma serrait entre ses doigts.

Puis soudain, il sembla se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Emma. Severus ne comprenait plus vraiment la raison de sa présence, ni l'utilité de l'objet qu'elle avait entre les doigts. De son côté, Emma était si bouleversée qu'elle ne pensait pas à Severus, mais à un quelconque professeur qui l'avait pris en flagrant délit. Elle n'avait vu que de la colère dans ce visage, beaucoup trop de colère.

— Emma !

— Je… voulais pas perdre… Hermione, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer avant de fondre en sanglot.

Si Severus était de plus en plus déconcerté, il savait également une chose, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il souleva Emma dans ses bras et partit vers les cachots pour réconforter dans un premier temps cette jeune demoiselle. Une fois dans ses appartements, Severus posa Emma sur la table et se servit un verre de cognac qu'il vida jusqu'à la dernière goutte puis il fit un thé pour Emma dans lequel il versa quelques gouttes provenant d'un petit flacon. La fillette triturait le médaillon en regardant Severus faire et puis quand il eut fini, elle le posa pour prendre la tasse. Severus la garda dans ses mains et la porta aux lèvres d'Emma.

— Bois, c'est chaud et ça te fera du bien.

Emma se laissa faire. Le liquide chaud coula dans sa gorge sans toutefois la bruler. Elle prit une deuxième gorgée, puis une troisième jusqu'à vider complètement la tasse. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Emma soupira. Severus reposa la tasse et prit son menton entre ses doigts.

— Si tu m'expliquais tout, lui demanda Severus d'une voix aussi douce que possible. Celle qu'avait toujours connue Emma et pas celle qui l'avait si durement apostrophée à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Emma songea qu'il y avait une partie de ce Severus qui lui demeurait inconnu. Un Severus glacial et sévère qu'Hermione connaissait. Emma comprit aussitôt la réaction de chacune autour du livre de potion. Emma avait tant de choses à dire et à expliquer qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

— Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que le sort l'atteigne. Elle n'allait pas mourir. Hein !

— Non, elle n'allait pas mourir.

— Mais, il y avait du sang partout, continua la fillette en frissonnant au souvenir de la jeune femme chutant. Mais c'était son bébé. Deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses petites joues. Et maintenant, elle va le perdre. C'est ce qu'a dit Mme Pomfreh. J'ai vraiment tout raté.

— Tu sais Emma, ta présence a permis à la nature de faire son choix. Le bébé n'a pas été touché. Mais il est possible qu'il ne survive pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est comme ça. Et ni toi, ni moi, ni personne ne peut changer quoi que ce soit, dit-il en embrassant tendrement l'enfant.

— Si je n'avais pas été aussi malade, lui dit Emma pour effacer son chagrin. Je te l'aurais présenté. Hermione fait partie de ma famille et moi de la sienne maintenant. Elle était en Écosse avec sa famille…

La fillette s'arrêta devant le teint soudain si blême de Severus.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit-il sans parvenir à réprimer sa colère.

— C'est avec elle que tu… vous… Mais alors le bébé.

Severus était de plus en plus blanc. Comment avait-il pu être à ce point négligeant ?

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas auprès d'elle ? Les sourcils d'Emma se froncèrent. Du détachement de Severus à l'attitude fermée d'Hermione la réponse lui parut si évidente qu'elle sauta de la table sur ses petites jambes. C'est méprisable ! Jeta Emma en se sauvant.

Il était méprisable, peut-être. Mais elle l'était tout autant. Il n'était certainement pas le seul à blâmer. Il avait bien fait d'agir ainsi parce que de toute manière, elle se serait ri de lui. Severus ne voyait que trop bien le rire moqueur derrière ce masque ridicule. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Cette perfide créature savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle l'avait attiré dans ses filets pour le séduire et l'écraser ensuite en agitant sous son nez l'étendue de sa stupidité. Qu'ils aillent au diable, elle et son fichu marmot ! Et ce maudit sablier qui était là comme pour le narguer. Severus s'en saisit et le projeta sur le mur de sa cuisine. Il se brisa net et le sable se répandit sur le sol. Loin d'avoir calmé sa colère, Severus se résigna à regagner sa salle de classe. Ses élèves l'attendaient déjà. Il leur offrit une entrée fracassante digne de son surnom. Il entama un monologue ennuyeux avant de faire l'appel. Il s'arrêta à la lettre G. Il relava la tête pour la chercher des yeux. La Fillette n'était visible sur aucun des premiers rangs. Emma avait été blessée par sa réaction. Bien évidemment que tu l'as blessé. Granger est, pour elle, Hermione et non l'insupportable Mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

— Emma Galaway Granger, prononça Severus d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

La petite voix lui parvint du fin fond de la classe.

— Ce n'est pas là qu'est ta place, ricana un vert et argent en mimant un doigt tendu ostensiblement vers le plafond.

Sans savoir à quoi il faisait allusion, Emma se renfrogna. L'autre en profita pour enfoncer le clou maintenant qu'il avait tout un auditoire et des rires s'élevèrent à ses nouvelles singeries.

— Il suffit, s'écria Severus. Cinq points en moins à Griffondor. Mon cours n'est pas un lieu où l'on ricane.

Et si ça n'était une surprise pour personne que le professeur de potions privilégiait sa maison, en revanche, s'en était une pour Emma qui visiblement n'appréciait pas cette façon de faire.

— Ça, c'est la meilleure, s'indigna Emma. Sale petit cancrelat, ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton en s'adressant au vert et argent qui était à l'origine de la perte de points.

— Et bien, vas-y ! Fais lui part de tes doléances, lui répondit le garçon la voix pleine de mépris. Vous ne serez jamais que de stupides lions.

— J'avais compris, lui signifia la demoiselle en allant s'asseoir à côté d'Édith qui était un rang devant.

— Prenez vos aises, Mademoiselle Galaway. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Que diriez-vous de commencer l'année par une retenue ? Ce soir, vingt heures à mon bureau.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, le cancrelat argenté enfonça sa baguette dans le dos d'Emma tout en ricanant de plus belle. La leçon du jour ne calma pas sa fureur. Emma griffonna ce que dictait leur professeur et sitôt le cours terminé, elle rangea ses affaires et se précipita hors de la classe. Elle remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers des cahots et grimpa avec autant d'empressement les escaliers qui la séparaient de l'infirmerie. Emma mit un terme à sa cavalcade avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Poppy était au chevet d'Hermione. Emma se dirigea vers elle. La jeune femme avait la couleur de son drap. Ses lèvres étaient un mince trait pâle dans son visage qui l'était tout autant.

— Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Emma le regard terriblement inquiet. Est-ce que Richard et Jane vont venir ?

— Tu dois être Emma. Albus m'a parlé de toi.

— Elle est revenue à elle. Mais quand ? Je peux rester pour lui parler.

Emma avait quantité de choses à lui demander maintenant qu'elle savait que les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle étaient loin de s'apprécier.

— Il n'en est pas question pour le moment, jeune fille. Miss Granger doit se reposer.

Deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Emma. L'infirmière disparut puis revint avec un gros carré de chocolat qu'elle fourra dans la bouche d'Emma.

— Mâche bien, lui dit cette dernière. Tu te sentiras mieux.

— J'aime pas le chocolat, maugréa Emma en continuant de mâchonner malgré tout la pâte écoeurante.

— Tous les enfants aiment le chocolat.

Emma se pinça le nez pour avaler sa bouchée et réclama de l'eau pour faire passer le mauvais gout. Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de chichis. Emma ne se sentait pas mieux, elle se sentait nauséeuse et sa bouchée mâchouillée atterrit sur le sol de l'infirmerie.

— Tant d'histoire pour un carré de chocolat, grommela l'infirmière en faisant disparaître ce qu'Emma avait recraché. C'est le meilleur que l'on puisse trouver chez Honeydukes.

— Miss Granger est une personne si raisonnable qu'il m'est difficile d'y penser.

Severus prenait place autour de la table professorale. Il se raidit très légèrement à ses paroles puisqu'il en était le principal responsable. Il était dans de beaux draps, songea-t-il un instant. Mais seulement un instant parce que personne ne viendrait lui demander des comptes.

— Je suis bien de votre avis, Minerva, affirma Albus en se tournant vers Severus. Quelle est votre opinion, mon ami ?

— Miss Granger n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une stupide petite idiote, affirma Severus à son tour.

Ce qui lui valut un regard scandalisé de la plupart des professeurs.

— Je sais que vous n'avez jamais porté Miss Granger dans votre cœur, Severus. Mais je trouve votre jugement bien sévère et trop hâtif. Cette jeune fille vient tout de même de perdre son bébé. Elle mériterait un peu de compassion de votre part.

— Comme vous venez de le dire vous-même, Minerva, elle vient de perdre son bébé. Qu'elle assume l'absurdité de ses actes.

De scandalisée, Minerva passa à ulcérée. Quel mufle ! Songea-t-elle en imaginant sa réaction s'il s'était agi d'une élève de sa maison.

— Et quand est-il de Monsieur Malefoy ? Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a agressé une élève dans les couloirs de l'école.

— Selon Monsieur Malefoy, c'est Miss Granger qui l'a attaqué et non le contraire, Minerva. Drago n'a fait que se défendre et Miss Granger ne récolte qu'un léger hématome. Pour moi, l'incident est clos.

— Et bien pour moi, il ne l'est pas. C'est un comble. Il serait peut-être temps que vous appreniez à vos serpents les bonnes manières, Severus, s'indigna sa collègue.

Severus lui adressa un regard moqueur.

Les vagues battent en contre bas. Main dans la main, ils contemplent ce mouvement répétitif. Puis le cœur battant, ils empruntent un chemin qui serpente vers le bas. Hermione enlève ses souliers faisant naitre une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux noirs de son cavalier. Le sable était frais sous ses pieds. Ils avancent côte à côte et main dans la main. Ils arrivent au bord de l'eau. Son cavalier se tourne vers elle. Sans quitter son regard des yeux, il déboutonne son chemisier. Hermione est intimidée. Elle se laisse tomber sur le sable et sent la fraîcheur de ce dernier. Son cavalier la rejoint. Du chemisier entrebâillé, sa main se faufile pour faire glisser de son épaule la fine bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Hermione frémit légèrement puis rosit quand la main vient se saisir de son sein rond et blanc. Son cavalier se penche et son souffle chaud vient délicatement caresser et durcir la pointe de son mamelon. Son pouls bat doucement faisant naitre une agréable chaleur au creux de son corps. Hermione frissonne. Son bel inconnu fait glisser son autre bretelle. Et la pointe déjà dure de son sein disparait dans la bouche gourmande. Hermione roucoule de plaisir, son dos se cambre et l'homme encouragé découvre ses seins. Il les caresse avec tendresse, les embrasse et les suçote encore et encore. Son pouls s'est accéléré. Le désir s'éveille en elle. Son corps ondule et frémit sous les caresses. Son cavalier vient prendre enfin sa bouche. Le baiser est à la fois tendre et plein de promesses. Hermione gémit doucement et la main qui caressait sa joue la quitte. Hermione sent cette main se poser sur sa cheville pour la caresser tendrement. Son pouce lui délivre une caresse délicieuse. Il remonte lentement sur sa jambe et les frissons sont différents maintenant que ce dernier effleure la peau tendre de sa cuisse. Un gémissement étire ses lèvres. Et l'homme reprend cette bouche gourmande qui ne demande qu'à être embrassée. Son petit bouton de chair palpite doucement dans sa culotte. Son corps s'éveille à l'amour. Hermione en rougit de honte. L'homme explore sa bouche rendant le baiser plus passionné. Sa culotte en devient humide, mais elle n'en éprouve aucune gêne quand des doigts fébriles et impatients viennent l'effleurer. Son corps se tend doucement pour quémander cette caresse que son bouton de chair espère tant. Sa culotte glisse sur ses fesses. Le vent caresse sa peau nue et la fait frissonner. Hermione sent le souffle chaud de l'homme caresser ses lèvres avant de les reprendre à nouveau. Les doigts fins parcourent les courbures de ses fesses. Hermione s'allonge sur le sable fin. Ses yeux comme ceux de son amant brulent du même désir. Il se rapproche doucement. Son cœur palpite attendant avec impatiente la caresse. La jeune femme tressaille lorsqu'un doigt vif et agile débusque dans les plis de chair le bouton convoité. Un long gémissement se perd dans son baiser. Son amant écarte doucement ses cuisses. Son doigt s'aventure un peu plus dans les replis de sa chair et déflore son intimité. Ses frissons redoublent, son corps tremble réclamant la peau nue de son amant contre la sienne. Il accède à ses désirs en voyant dans ses yeux la petite flamme bruler. Un son inarticulé monte de sa gorge. Son amant la pénètre. La jeune femme halète sous la brulure. Mais ses tourments sont apaisés pour la délicate caresse sur son bouton. Hermione halète à nouveau, mais de plaisir cette fois. Son intimité suinte rendant la pénétration agréable. Seul compte désormais l'homme auquel elle se donne. Comprenant le cadeau qui lui ait fait, l'homme se fait amant doux, tendre et généreux, dans ses mouvements, sa cadence, et ses élans. Son dos se cabre. Ses doigts emprisonnent les fesses de son amant. Son corps se plie aux exigences de son amant. Le plaisir les submerge. Son homme tressaute, repu. Hermione rouvre les yeux. À l'image de son bel amant se superpose celle d'un personnage odieux, disgracieux et ô combien saumâtre ! Hermione a la désagréable sensation d'une dégringolade comme celle d'Alice après qu'elle ait basculé dans le terrier. À ceci près qu'un gentil lapin blanc ne serait pas présent à la fin de sa chute. Hermione tremble. Un linge humide apaise sa fièvre et des paroles douces ses tourments.

Ça clabaudait exagérément aux abords des tables des rouge et or. Emma n'avait pas d'autres choix que de laisser faire. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer une émeute au risque de se voir prolonger sa retenue. Elle rongea son frein en lorgnant de temps à autre vers la table de ses ainés.

— Tu n'avais pas dit qu'Hermione était de ta famille, lui dit Claire en enfournant une bouchée de salade verte. Trop de chance.

Édith singea Claire de façon grotesque ce qui provoqua la colère de cette dernière.

— Elle a l'air drôlement sympa, dit Imogen à son tour avec une idée bien précise en tête.

Édith qui était à l'autre bout de la table tendit l'oreille toujours en accordant plus d'attention à son assiette qu'au reste.

— Bien sûr qu'elle est, affirma Emma fièrement.

— Tu crois qu'elle nous présenterait Harry, lui demanda Imogen en piquant un fard.

Ça devient intéressant, songea la blondinette alors qu'Emma opinait du chef.

— Tu parles, dit-elle avec son air de dédain habituel. C'est que des cracs.

Emma ne prit même pas la peine de répondre d'autant que le repas touchait à sa fin.

— C'est que des cracs, réitéra Édith en prenant Claire et Imogen à témoin. Son petit subterfuge fonctionna à merveille, car les deux fillettes tournèrent deux paires d'yeux interrogatifs vers Emma.

— Je vous le présenterai ce soir, affirma la jeune rouge et or en bombant exagérément son torse comme si elle comptait le survivant parmi ses plus vieux amis.

Pourquoi attendre ce soir ? Glissa une voix qui vint lui chatouiller l'oreille.

Après ses propos infamants, un silence de plomb s'était emparé de la table professorale. Severus avait au moins obtenu de déjeuner en toute tranquillité. Et c'est en toute tranquillité qu'il pensait regagner les cachots. Malheureusement, la voix d'Albus l'arrêta lorsque son pied se posa sur la première marche.

— Si je m'en étais tenu aux apparences, vous n'auriez jamais bénéficié de ma confiance.

— L'ai-je seulement déjà eu, lui répondit Severus suffisamment aigre pour que la déconvenue de n'avoir jamais obtenu le poste qu'il convoitait transparaisse dans sa voix.

— Suffisamment pour que vous ne vous écartiez pas du droit chemin, lui signifia Albus Dumbledore rendant ainsi toute réponse inutile.

Mécontent de l'intervention de son directeur, Severus tourna ses talons et continua sa route. Une surprise de taille l'attendait à la porte de ses appartements.

— Emma n'a pas perdu de temps.

Edward ignora la remarque désobligeante. Severus pinça fortement ses lèvres en émettant un petit reniflement de dédain. Il ouvrit la porte, entra sans laisser passer son visiteur qui lui emboita le pas. La porte se referma dans un claquement sec, dans une juste continuité du désagrément que Severus avait exprimé.

— Ne sois pas si méprisable, lui dit le grand-père d'Emma, une once d'animosité dans la voix.

Severus se rapprocha de l'Écossais pour lui asséner quelques vérités.

— J'ai un rôle à tenir dans cette école. Pour appuyer ses dires, il dénuda son avant-bras. Sais-tu ce que ça signifie ?

— La marque des ténèbres, répondit le grand gaillard laconique.

— Parfaitement la marque des ténèbres. Alors, ne vient pas te poser en donneur de leçons, se récria Severus en homme aguerri.

— Je ne vois pas de trace du seigneur des ténèbres ici, dit Edward un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Ne joue pas sur les mots. Cette marque est une menace de chaque instant et je ne peux pas me permettre la moindre défaillance.

— Oh, non bien sûr ! Ta légèreté, tu la réserves à tes vacances.

Edward s'en alla sur cette phrase qui fit à Severus l'effet d'une gifle. Severus partit étouffer sa colère dans un fond de Whisky sans glace. Humphrey, le corbeau d'Emma toqua de petits mouvements de bec vif et impatient contre le vitrage de sa cuisine. Severus ouvrit pour faire rentrer le volatile noir et majestueux. Ce dernier donna un puissant coup de bec sur le dos de sa main alors qu'il décrochait le message attaché à la patte du volatile. Severus débita un chapelet de jurons. Le sang perla à la surface de sa peau. Le pli venait de Cormag qui s'inquiétait du sort de Severus après le passage de son père. Ce dernier, disait-il, n'avait vu l'inébranlable Écossais se parer d'une profonde colère que quand le cri de la banshee * s'était fait annonciateur de la mort de sa fille.

* La banshee ou banshie est un être légendaire, issu du folklore irlandais et écossais, que l'on retrouve dans le folklore breton, voire celui du Pays de Galles. Ses hurlements annonceraient une mort prochaine.

À suivre... 


	6. Chapitre 5 Chagrins

**Je ne vous ai pas oublié. Non, non. Merci à toutes pour vos super reviews, merci de me suivre fidèlement. Si le précédent chapitre vous a surpis par l'attidude de Severus, il vous suprendra autant par celle d'Hermione, eh oui Maryns, Severus n'aura pas le monopole de la goujaterie. Celle d'Hermione est peut être plus excusable. Mais comme l'a fait remarquer Eileen ça n'est pas d'Emma que viendra la prise de conscience mais d'un personnage innatendu que vous allez retrouver plus mature. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme ça. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent. ^^. Bonne lecture.**

**Je salue au passage la performance de LillyVentury pour son dernier chapitre. Sa fic est très sympa. Allez y jeter un oeil si ce n'est déjà fait. **

**Eladora.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 5 - Chagrins.<em>

Emma, petite silhouette douce et tranquille, attendait, devant la porte du bureau de son professeur, une retenue qu'elle n'aurait jamais songé à avoir. Elle n'affichait pas, en conséquence, sa bonne humeur coutumière. Et sous un calme apparent, elle bouillait d'impatience. Severus ouvrit sa porte avec l'attitude de quelqu'un qui s'apprête, non pas à donner une retenue, mais à rentrer chez lui. Et c'est ce qu'il fit en allant s'appuyer tranquillement à son bureau en fixant ses paumes de chaque côté de ses cuisses. La fillette s'avança au centre de la pièce comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel professeur attendant le verdict fatidique. Severus la fixait avec une bonhomie inhabituelle. Inhabituelle, mais pas pour elle s'entend, parce qu'Emma avait été confrontée à deux personnes totalement différentes. À deux adultes que tout ici opposait. Un froid et distant campé sur des positions fermes qu'il avait soigneusement érigées et l'autre au caractère bien trempé, ferme et puissant. Severus n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, il se contenta de regarder Emma, déchiffrant toutes ses expressions provenant directement de cette petite caboche. Ce qui fit naitre un bref sourire sur les lèvres minces et ternes. Severus pinça l'arête de son nez ce qu'il pouvait faire quand il était décontenancé puis il se décida à parler.

— J'ai eu la visite d'Edward. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas été particulièrement surpris. Ma réaction a été un peu vive, je te l'accorde. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point Miss Granger pouvait être importante à tes yeux.

Emma remarqua que les paumes de Severus s'étaient très légèrement crispées quand il avait évoqué la jeune femme. Miss Granger. La discussion entre les deux hommes avait dû être houleuse. Edward était un homme droit et les piètres excuses que lui avait servies Severus étaient autant de coups d'épée dans l'eau.

— Tu devrais parvenir à la même conclusion te concernant, énonça Emma en se décidant à parler même si c'était pour susciter un tollé.

— Pardon ! Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions avoir en commun Miss Granger et moi, Éructa Severus.

Avait-elle énoncé une hérésie ! Songea Emma en étant dévisagée de la sorte avant que son esprit ne formule lui-même une réponse. Un petit être que vous auriez conçu au plus fort de votre amour, par exemple. Son petit cœur battit très vite et il battait encore plus vite à chaque Miss Granger prononcé.

— Tu es venue pour une retenue, lui précisa-t-il. Aussi, il te reste exactement quarante minutes pour me rendre ces tables aussi présentables que celles de la grande salle. Et pas question de te plaindre à qui que ce soit ni d'exercer tes talents de petite sorcière.

— Ça, c'est moche, grogna Emma dans son menton.

— Oh ! Je t'entends parfaitement ruminer et que ça te plaise ou non, cette punition n'est pas ouverte à discussion.

— Pfff ! Émit la fillette comme un ballon qui se dégonfle. Comme le reste. Si c'est ça être adulte que Merlin m'en préserve.

— Implore-le donc pour qu'il t'accorde mon indulgence. Tu as un sacré fichu caractère Emma Galaway Granger. Je ne te connaitrais pas davantage, je dirais que c'est le rajout du nom qui en est la cause, ajouta Severus narquois.

Emma lui jeta un œil bien noir pour une élève de première année.

— Peut-être ! Répliqua la fillette sans tenir compte de la phrase. Mais moi, je suis quelqu'un d'honnête et de parfaitement intègre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Severus montre ses dents.

— Tu ne connais absolument rien du rôle qui m'est assigné dans cette école. Aussi, je te prie de modérer grandement tes paroles, jeune fille.

La langue pendue d'Emma la démangeait tant que la fillette était bien incapable de se taire malgré tout.

— Peut-être, mais celui que je connais n'a rien à voir avec celui que je vois. Et je sais parfaitement lequel est le plus vrai des deux.

— Tu seras collée jusqu'à la fin de mois, Emma.

La voix calme de Severus trancha. La langue pendue d'Emma resta sagement dans sa bouche, cette fois. Elle ne trouva rien à redire sinon qu'elle comprenait de moins en moins les adultes. Muette, elle commença sa punition en nettoyant avec une petite brosse métallique les éclaboussures sèches quasiment incrustées dans le bois. Ses doigts grattaient les taches. Ses gestes étaient comme mécaniques parce que son cerveau était occupé à autre chose, comme démêler l'écheveau autour d'un homme et d'une femme fait l'un pour l'autre, mais feignant de l'ignorer. D'ailleurs ne s'étaient-ils pas aimés au-delà des apparences. La fillette campa plus que jamais sur ses certitudes. Autant d'application et de silence mêlé signifiaient que le crâne d'Emma bouillonnait. Severus songea, un instant, à désordonner la chevelure de la fillette, mais s'abstint de tout geste.

— Tu peux partir. Bonne soirée et à demain.

Emma ne prit pas la peine de lui dire au revoir. Elle posa la petite brosse métallique qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite puis sortit pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Et tant pis si elle ratait le diner. Il était un autre rendez-vous qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas rater.

Severus regagna ses appartements bien plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été de la journée. Il l'avait commencé sous le joug de la colère et en pareil cas la solution la moins enviable pour ses élèves était de passer cette dernière en se servant de ces derniers. Il s'attarda à peine dans son salon préférant revêtir une tenue plus légère. Après quoi, il regagna sa cuisine pour s'infuser un thé. Il profita de cette sérénité retrouvée pour le déguster confortablement installé et s'attela à régler les prochaines séances de duel. Severus pouvait largement se réjouir du fait qu'Albus lui ait confié la direction du club. Il voyait dans ses entrainements une possibilité d'améliorer réflexes, souplesse, adresse et bien d'autres choses. Flitwick en duelliste patenté lui avait proposé son aide. C'était une proposition alléchante. Severus n'était pas contre d'autant qu'il comptait augmenter rapidement la durée des séances. Sa tasse était à présent vide. Severus délassa ses chaussures pour se mettre plus à son aise en s'allongeant sur son canapé. Ce mémorable début de semaine l'avait partiellement épuisé. Il s'assoupit rapidement et paressa ainsi plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. L'appréhension d'avoir usé de son temps aurait dû le réveiller. Cependant, il n'en fut rien.

° _La nuit était belle et peu intimidante. Des myriades d'étoiles embrasaient l'immensité de ce bleu nuit, même après s'être enfoncé dans cet épais sous-bois. Une odeur de mousse lui chatouilla les narines. Une fillette tout ensommeillée d'une dizaine d'années frotta le bout de son nez. _

— _Ne traine pas, Gladys !_

_L'homme marchait d'un bon pas, précédant sa fille. _

— _Mais papa, grogna la voix enfantine pour protester contre ce réveil trop matinal en pareil jour. La petite fille s'imagina douillettement endormie dans la douceur de son lit. Elle réprima un bâillement. Elle précipita son pas pour être à sa hauteur et glissa sa main dans celle de son père. _

— _Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver._

_L'homme ralentit son allure comme s'il ne voulait pas troubler par leur présence le sous-bois. _

— _Mais il n'y a rien._

_Le doigt de son père vint se poser délicatement sur sa bouche pour empêcher les mots de sortir._

— _Chut…_

_Le sous-bois était tapissé de mousse à cet endroit. Il était couvert d'une brume semblable à un matelas de coton. La fillette était émerveillée par la beauté des lieux. Le matelas cotonneux s'étira révélant une étendue limpide et lumineuse. Une mélodie emplie de rires cristallins rompit le silence. Des petites formes étincelantes voletèrent effleurant de leurs ailes translucides la surface limpide et tranquille de l'eau. _

— _Oh, papa ! C'est encore plus beau que dans mes rêves. _

_Ce dernier s'accroupit. _

— _Bon anniversaire ma princesse._

— _Mais… comment as-tu su ?_

_Les yeux de Gladys brillaient tantôt de reconnaissance, tantôt d'étonnement, mais bien plus d'émerveillement._

— _C'est mon rôle, chuchota son père à son oreille._

— _Alors, tu es le plus merveilleux des papas, s'extasia l'enfant en venant se caler dans les bras de son père pour profiter de ce fabuleux spectacle. _

— _Attends ! Ce n'est pas fini, chuchota ce dernier à son oreille._

_Un léger clapotis berça de sa musique la magie des lieux. Une petite licorne ailée apparut au milieu des minuscules créatures féériques qui voletèrent en riant dès lors que l'animal s'abreuva._

— _Je t'aime, mon papa, balbutia la voix enfantine au creux de l'oreille de l'homme tout à son bonheur._

— _Je t'aime princesse, répondit ce dernier._

_La voix d'une jeune femme résonna haute et claire._

— _Maman nous appelle._

— _Alors, ne la faisons pas attendre. °_

Un sourire radieux s'imprima sur ses lèvres de l'homme. Le matelas cotonneux se dissipa similairement à celui qui enveloppait l'homme assoupi. Ce sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres. Il transfigurait par le bonheur qu'il reflétait, son visage. Quand il se redressa, l'immense glace accrochée au-dessus de son canapé happa ce bonheur radieux qui n'avait pas encore quitté ses traits. Un presque inconnu lui faisait face. Le reflet de son image le troubla tout autant que le rêve dont il sortait à peine. Une bouffée d'amour avait infiltré son cœur, elle y résidait encore. L'enfant, sa mère, cet étrange rêve.

Severus rangea consciencieusement ses papiers et passa son manteau sur ses épaules après quoi il mit de l'ordre dans sa réserve. Entre les flacons qui devaient disparaître à l'infirmerie et ceux qui rejoindraient ses étagères, une bonne vingtaine encombraient un recoin de la pièce, unique emplacement dont il disposait dans ce réduit pour poser quelque chose. Il déposa ceux destinés à l'infirmerie sur une des tables à présent propres de son bureau. Il retourna dans sa réserve. La porte resta ouverte. Il rangea soigneusement un par un ses flacons. Celui d'amnésie vint rejoindre celui d'amortentia.

— Je ne vous dérange pas, Severus.

La voix calme et posée du directeur de l'école vibra dans son dos. Tous ses membres en tremblèrent. Severus se retourna brusquement pour lui faire savoir sa façon de penser. Le flacon d'amortentia vacilla sur lui-même après quoi, il bascula pour heurter le sol. Il se brisa en libérant rapidement ses vapeurs enivrantes. Les saveurs enveloppaient déjà leur odorat. S'entrelacèrent comme autant de petits filaments, de parfums, d'odeurs, de souvenirs imprégnant chaque fibre de son corps. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Severus en fut tout étourdi. Une rougeur empourpra considérablement ses joues.

— Cette potion m'a toujours fasciné. Vous ne trouvez pas, Severus. Un parfum de campagne au cœur de l'hiver. Après toutes ses années. Le pouvoir de l'amour est immense, mon garçon. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, déclara Albus Dumbledore qui s'éclipsa tout aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu.

Abracadabrantesque bonhomme ! Songea-t-il en s'acharnant à se pincer l'arête du nez.

* * *

><p>Salle commune de la tour Gryffondor.<p>

— Mimbulus mimbletonia, prononça Emma en adressant un aimable sourire à la grosse dame.

Emma avait raté son dîner, mais pas son rendez-vous. Beaucoup de questions avaient brulé ses lèvres, mais les yeux rougis et rembrunis de la jeune femme lui avaient ôté toutes envies de les poser. En sortant, elle avait fait un crochet par les cuisines pour satisfaire son appétit. Elle pénétra rêveuse dans la salle commune. Édith n'avait pas perdu son temps depuis qu'Harry était venu parler aux fillettes pas plus tard que le midi. Elle ne cessait de faire des petites manières pour accaparer son attention. Et visiblement, ça marchait. Le clan rouge et or comptait un bataillon de chiffe molle, soupira Emma en regagnant son dortoir.

Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure de la journée, songea-t-il en se rendant à l'infirmerie. Mais en réalité, il était bien plus tard qu'il ne pensait. Tous les étudiants après avoir vaqué à diverses occupations avaient regagné leurs dortoirs qui étaient à présent aussi silencieux que les couloirs. Une lumière douce éclairait l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh devait dormir comme Hermione, seule occupante des lieux. Severus déposa ses fioles à l'entrée. Il avança vers le lit incertain de ce qu'il allait faire. Un souffle calme et régulier l'accueillit. La quiétude et la sérénité qu'il dégageait l'ourlèrent de remords. Ses doigts s'emparèrent de la pince. Il toucha du bout des doigts les formes métalliques. Ses doigts s'avancèrent dans l'espace. Severus ferma les yeux dès lors qu'ils entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de soyeux à son souvenir. Il caressa la chevelure s'arrachant avec peine à ce délicieux toucher.

— Pardon. Fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire. Un petit vibrato présent dans sa voix en traduisait l'émotion.

Il souleva tendrement la main fine et déposa un baiser en son creux. Il s'éloigna puis regagna ses appartements.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait quitté l'infirmerie. La jeune femme n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle se sentait responsable de cette situation. Elle n'avait accordé aucune chance à son bébé. Elle était en permanence tiraillée par son sens du devoir et ce qui était mieux pour elle. Mais au bout du compte, elle finissait par se sentir égoïste. Donner une chance à ce petit être était ce qu'elle aurait dû faire envers et contre tout et ne pas le condamner comme elle l'avait fait. Ça n'était pas à lui de payer pour ses erreurs, et ce, quel que soit le contentieux qu'elle avait avec son père. La jeune femme frissonna de révulsion à l'évocation de son amant. C'était peut-être une réaction normale après tout, elle n'en avait pas moins couché avec lui. Ce personnage grossier et pauvre en couleurs s'était comporté comme un primate de la pire espèce. Et si Hermione avait un tant soit peu de bons sens, elle devait le fuir comme une bouse de dragon.<p>

La jeune femme n'avait espéré ni bienveillance, ni sollicitude de sa part, mais un peu d'humanisme aurait pu l'aider à porter un jugement plus positif à son égard. Cela faisait une semaine que la jeune femme avait perdu son bébé. Et ce sentiment de culpabilité ne faisait que perdurer. Elle avait pourtant rejeté tout ce qui de près ou de loin pouvait le lui rappeler et les cours de potions faisaient partie intégrante de son passé. Cela avait été sans mal contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais il était fort possible que le directeur de l'école ait vu cela comme une situation transitoire et non définitive. Son professeur de métamorphose était devenu très protecteur. Elle n'avait pas souhaité voir Hermione participer au club de duel. Mme Pomfresh avait donné son accord, mais Minerva s'y était fermement opposée. Elle n'était pas non plus tenue d'y assister donc elle consacra son temps à rattraper son retard. Harry trouva ça dommage, car il avait l'intention de mettre une raclée au sieur Malefoy. Ne serait-ce que pour lui faire ravaler sa suffisance.

Mais pour cela, il devrait attendre une prochaine fois parce que la séance avait été un désastre manifeste. Il avait fait partie du groupe que le professeur Flitwick supervisait et ce dernier privilégiait les sortilèges défensifs contrairement au professeur Rogue qui privilégiaient les attaques. Ron faisait partie du second et lui avait pris une raclée avec son adversaire. Une graine de mangemort à vrai dire. Pansy Parkinson était issue d'un croisement entre un pitbull et un pitbull. Ron avait terminé avec une oreille ensanglantée.

Bien qu'il ait été déclaré tout sort dangereux proscrit, la vert et argent n'en avait pas tenu compte et quand Ron avait hurlé comme un goret qu'on égorge, Parkinson lui avait jeté subrepticement un sortilège de croc en jambe. L'adolescent avait trébuché, sa baguette lui entaillant un peu plus l'oreille. Si bien que les professeurs s'en tinrent à un regrettable incident. Trop occupé à geindre, Ron en oublia de protester. Il sortit de l'infirmerie un peu plus tard en ayant l'air d'un ananas. Un épais bandage couvrait son oreille ainsi qu'une partie de sa tête au sommet de laquelle dépassait une touffe de poils roux. Comme Harry l'avait accompagné, Édith faisait partie du convoi en se donnant des faux airs de Colin Crivey sans toutefois pousser la ressemblance jusqu'à porter un appareil photo. Quoique, songea tristement Emma. Cette gamine ne reculait devant rien.

Elle donnait à la fillette l'impression de préparer un mauvais coup. C'était le sentiment qui prédominait chez Emma depuis qu'elle avait présenté le célèbre rouge et or à sa camarade. Emma suivait donc Édith comme son ombre en ayant pris soin de mettre Claire et Imogen, ses deux meilleures amies, dans la confidence. Le club des trois joua au détective en herbe veillant toutefois à ne pas enfreindre le règlement. Claire était très à cheval sur les principes et Gryffondor dans l'âme. Tout le contraire d'Emma que l'ambiance du château poussait à l'esprit frondeur. Imogen, quant à elle, suivait scrupuleusement l'une ou l'autre des fillettes.

Harry profita du statut privilégié de la jeune préfète en chef pour venir la surprendre. Il frappa discrètement à la porte de sa chambre. Hermione lui ouvrit immédiatement. Il n'avait pas abordé plus en avant la cause de son séjour à l'infirmerie respectant son silence. Mais il trouvait Hermione bien trop silencieuse depuis sa sortie.

— Entre ! Je m'étais décidée pour un moment détente dans la salle de bain des préfets, mais finalement je remettrais ça à plus tard. La jeune femme adressa à un pâle sourire à son ami. À moins que tu ne veuilles m'y accompagner.

— Va pour une immersion au pays des bulles. À condition que tu me fasses partager ce qui te chiffonne, lui dit Harry devant son air renfrogné.

— Oh ! je crois que je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'apprendre. Les ragots vont toujours bon train.

— Je n'accorde pas de crédit aux ragots, ma chère Hermione.

Les deux jeunes gens changèrent de sujet de conversation maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils descendirent deux étages. Harry salua au passage Boris le Hagard après quoi il se tourna avec cérémonie vers son amie pour avoir le mot de passe.

— Fraicheur des pins, prononça la jeune préfète en chef.

Cette pièce était d'un luxe absolu en comparaison avec les parties communes du château. Hermione, le précédant, prit deux grandes serviettes à l'aspect duveteux. Elle en tendit une à Harry. Chacun se déshabilla dans son coin. La jeune femme termina la première et descendit les quelques marches baignées par la mousse. Son maillot de bain blanc laissait voir des traces de ce qu'avait été son hématome. Harry pinça fortement ses lèvres quand son regard s'arrêta à cet endroit.

— Allons, Harry. Souviens-toi seulement d'un affrontement qui ait fini en notre faveur, dit Hermione très légèrement amère. Je dois te confier quelque chose, dit-elle pour que son ami ne se rembrunisse. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas t'emporter.

— Accordez ! Répliqua le rouge et or sans savoir dans quoi il s'engageait.

— Aussi incroyable que cela puisse te paraître, j'étais… la jeune femme fit une pause avant de reprendre… enceinte. Tu sais, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de vraiment extraordinaire, admit avec une sincérité déconcertante la jeune femme.

— Mais c'est absolument génial, déclara Harry avec un enthousiasme débordant. Nonobstant le fait que tu aies perdu ton bébé, ajouta précipitamment le jeune homme pour que sa bévue ne blesse pas son amie.

— Pas aussi génial que ça, lui certifia Hermione mettant ainsi un terme à sa liesse du moment. Le père du bébé est le professeur Rogue, Harry.

— **Rogue !** S'écria le jeune homme en plongeant sous les bulles.

Il ressurgit en crachant un jet long et mousseux.

— Mais tu viens de me dire que tu l'avais rencontré cet été.

— C'est exact. À vrai dire, j'ignorais qui il était.

Hermione entama le plus fidèlement possible le récit de ses péripéties estivales.

— Mais, quand tu dis extraordinaire. C'était vraiment extraordinaire, extraordinaire.

— On peut dire ça comme ça.

— Avec… Rogue.

Hermione hocha la tête, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Les grands yeux verts du garçon étaient très ronds.

— Tu te rends compte de la portée de ce que tu viens de me dire, Hermione, s'exclama Harry peinant à réprimer un fou rire qui aurait été totalement déplacé en pareille circonstance.

— Je sais, c'est ridicule. Mais c'est la réalité, plaida la jeune femme.

— Non ! Ça n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Il faut bien que tu comprennes ce que le professeur Rogue représente pour moi.

— Oui, je comprends, donc c'est ridicule.

— Tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est juste énorme. Ce type… Je veux dire le professeur Rogue tel que tu viens de le décrire, c'est juste énorme. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est qu'il existe vraiment. Et il existe puisque vous avez couché ensemble.

Hermione observait Harry lui démontrer que deux plus deux faisaient bien évidemment quatre, mais son esprit était bien trop rationnel pour qu'elle envisage ce que son ami avait dans la tête.

— Ne laisse pas passer la chance que tu as eue de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi formidable.

La mâchoire d'Hermione aurait pu lâcher si elle n'avait pas été sous le choc d'une telle révélation. Parce que dans son conformisme, à elle, son deux plus deux à elle avait des allures d'anticonformisme.

— J'ai eu, inutile de le souligner. Et rien que la perspective de côtoyer cet homme quotidiennement m'ôte toute envie de retrouver l'autre. Et puis ce que tu sembles oublier c'est qu'une telle relation est complètement inappropriée.

— Inappropriée, inappropriée. Disons que si personne n'est au courant, c'est différent.

— Je reconnais bien là ton sens aiguisé pour la transgression des règles.

— On s'écarte du sujet, Hermione. Le sujet c'est le professeur Rogue, affirma Harry avec une véhémence telle qu'il s'étonna grandement.

— Non, tu te trompes, Harry ! Le sujet c'est que j'ai volontairement souhaité n'avoir jamais eu cet enfant avec lui, avoua la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix où perçait une culpabilité trouvant sa source dans sa réalité. Et quoi que tu en penses, il n'est pas la personne la plus adéquate. À l'image douce et belle d'un amant ô combien attachant et attentionné succéda une image plus actuelle. **C'est un primate de la pire espèce, Harry ! **Méjugea la jeune femme.

Fais un effort ! Aurait envisagé de dire Harry s'il ne s'était pas agi de ne pas brusquer son amie.

— J'ai l'impression de te voir me convaincre que Rogue n'était pas vraiment un mangemort. Et bien, le professeur Rogue n'est pas vraiment un primate de la pire espèce. C'est seulement un rôle. Donne-lui une chance, une chance de te prouver qui il est en adoucissant les reproches que tu as à ton égard.

— C'est bien toi qui viens de me dire ça !

— Que veux-tu ! Ta sagesse aura fini par déteindre sur moi.

— Disons que je veuille éventuellement reconsidérer la chose. Je vois mal comment…

— Une rencontre en dehors de Poudlard est la meilleure chose.

— Tu suggères un rendez-vous mystérieux, caricatura Hermione pour lui faire comprendre le ridicule de la situation.

— Je suis sérieux, Hermione. Ton bien-être m'importe plus que celui de quiconque. Et en ce moment, il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, plaida le rouge et or.

La jeune femme soupira comme jamais appuyant ainsi ses paroles.

— Qu'il te revienne au plus vite. C'est ce dont tu as le plus besoin et débarrasse-toi de l'image négative que tu as forgée.

— Je ne me suis rien forgé. C'est la réalité, se renfrogna aussitôt la jeune femme sentant les larmes couler. Rogue et moi c'est parfaitement grotesque. Grotesque et impossible.

— Vient là ma toute belle ! Dit Harry en ouvrant ses bras pour que son amie puisse épancher sa peine.

Hermione s'empressa d'y répondre. Et les bras enveloppèrent son chagrin. Harry soupira à son tour, mais plus discrètement pour ne pas gêner son amie. Envisager un tel revirement était certainement prématuré. Pourtant, Harry ne voyait pas quelqu'un d'autre que lui. C'était si évident qu'il se demandait encore ce qui pouvait entraver la clairvoyance de son amie. Peut-être devait-il avoir une discussion avec la jeune Emma pour que son discours soit plus convaincant la prochaine fois. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ce dernier avait été très sensible au récit de la jeune femme. Et il n'y aurait tout simplement pas d'autre personne que Severus Rogue.

Ainsi, Rogue s'était compromis avec la sang de bourbe ! Fulmina le vert et argent sitôt l'information connue de sa personne. Il venait tout juste de sceller son destin. La charge sera suffisante pour deux. Restait à trouver le moment opportun. Aucune inquiétude, pour cela, il bénéficiait d'une alliée sûre. La chance lui souriait. Quel besoin avait-il à présent de cette stupide potion ?

_À suivre ..._


	7. Chapitre 6 Un certain Prince

_**Une fois de plus, merci à toutes pour vos super reviews et merci encore de suivre fidèlement cette fic.**_

_**Joyeux nowel et bonne lecture. ^^**_

_**Eladora.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 - Un certain Prince.<strong>

Après avoir déversé sa colère, contre elle-même d'abord puis contre son professeur, Hermione avait séché toutes ses larmes. Elle était soulagée de s'être confiée à Harry. Elle avait été trop bouleversée pour pouvoir raisonner sainement et pleurer lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait voulu se punir de cet amour perdu, de ce bébé perdu. Mais elle s'était rendu compte d'une part que tout ne reposait pas entièrement sur elle, que chacun avait sa part de responsabilité et d'autre part que son amour n'était pas véritablement perdu. Il était à portée de main, difficile à atteindre peut-être, mais pas impossible. Difficile à atteindre dans la mesure où c'était le professeur Rogue avec les particularités qu'on lui connaissait et qu'elle était à ses yeux l'insupportable mademoiselle je sais tout. Mais ça ne les avait pas empêchés non plus de partager quelque chose d'extrêmement fort que chacun n'avait pu oublier. Et peu importe le ressenti qu'elle pouvait avoir à l'égard de son professeur parce que c'était l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. La jeune femme s'était rangée à l'idée d'Harry. Il devait être différent en privé. Elle devait faire au moins l'effort de le découvrir si tant est qu'il lui en laisse la possibilité. La jeune femme se sécha avant de se rhabiller.

Harry avait hésité sur la direction à prendre en sortant. Il était partagé entre regagner son dortoir ou faire en sorte de se faire prendre volontairement avec les risques que cela comportait. Et provoquer ainsi une discussion avec les risques que cela comportait aussi. Le destin écourta finalement sa réflexion. Harry poussa un petit cri puis se frotta le front pour faire disparaitre la douleur. Il avait pour le moins heurté la statut de Boris le Hagard. Mais, Harry ne lui connaissait pas de tissus noirs.

— Potter ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez dans la salle de bains des préfets ? L'interrogea Severus en faisant disparaître les traces d'eau sur le devant de ses robes.

— Euh… oui ! Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me sécher les cheveux. Excusez-moi, Professeur Rogue. C'est un endroit parfait pour la réflexion.

— Permettez-moi d'en douter, Monsieur Potter. Vous ne me semblez pas sur le point d'avoir une révélation.

— Détrompez-vous Professeur ! Vous seriez surpris, répondit Harry en souriant au risque de voir son sablier atteindre des niveaux inexplorés.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, Potter. Gardez-les précieusement sous votre oreiller, ajouta-t-il moqueur. Disparaissez !

Ce que fit prestement Harry. Quand Hermione sortit, Severus avait déjà regagné les cahots donc il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils se croisent. En revanche, la jeune femme surprit Neville travaillant à la lueur d'une bougie dans la salle commune.

— Hermione ! S'exclama le jeune homme ravi. Je viens d'échanger deux mots avec Harry. J'avais hâte de savoir comment tu allais.

— Je vais, dit la jeune femme fermement résolue à ne plus broyer du noir.

— Tu es sûr, insista Neville.

— Oui, je te remercie, Neville. Parler avec Harry m'a fait du bien. Tu fais un essai sur les poisons.

— Poisons et contrepoisons. On a passé trois cours dessus. Autant te dire que le professeur Rogue attend un travail précis et rigoureux. Il ne me reste plus que la conclusion à rédiger. J'ai passé toute la soirée dessus.

— Alors bon courage ! Je vais me coucher, dit la jeune femme en amorçant un pas en direction du dortoir.

— Tu ne veux pas l'intitulé du devoir, s'étonna le jeune homme. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus continuer les potions. Le professeur Rogue n'a pas été particulièrement tendre avec toi. Mais il n'a jamais été particulièrement tendre avec qui que ce soit, si ce n'est ses chers serpents. Rappelle-toi le nombre de fois où j'ai défailli rien qu'en entendant le son de sa voix. Et je suis toujours là grâce à toi.

Hermione regarda l'expression du visage de Neville mimant la scène. C'était pour le moins désopilant. Les deux jeunes gens partagèrent un bon fou rire. Après quoi la jeune femme s'excusa pour aller dans sa chambre. Hermione avait le privilège de pouvoir travailler tranquillement sur le petit bureau qui équipait toutes les chambres de préfet. La jeune femme connaissait les notions dont lui avait parlé Neville sur le bout des doigts. Elle avait même assez de connaissances sur le sujet pour rédiger un bon devoir sans avoir besoin de consulter les livres de la bibliothèque. La jeune femme fit comme Neville et travailla à la lueur d'une bougie. Sa plume courut sur le parchemin une bonne partie de la nuit. La jeune femme ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir rédigé la conclusion de son devoir. Elle n'avait jamais travaillé avec un tel retard. Hermione reposa sa plume satisfaite. Elle avait trouvé dans son livre bon nombre d'exemples pour étayer son devoir. Nul doute qu'elle avait cherché à impressionner son professeur en rendant un essai en tout point parfait. La jeune femme s'endormit à sa table de travail. Sa bougie n'avait plus qu'un petit centimètre de vie. Quand il fut l'heure de se réveiller, la jeune femme n'aspirait qu'à se glisser entre les épaisseurs de son lit. Elle commença par une douche pour s'éclaircir les idées et dut avaler des litres de thé avant de se sentir un peu moins fatiguée. C'est du moins ce qu'elle ressentit en s'asseyant à côté de Neville. Une envolée de capes noires ponctua son geste.

— Vous avez des essais à me rendre, jeunes gens. Je serais d'autant plus exigeant sur cet essai que nous avons passé du temps à étudier le sujet de ce devoir. Sortez vos manuels et ouvrez-les à la page 22. Les deux prochaines heures, je ne veux rien entendre d'autre que le bouillonnement de vos chaudrons.

Son timbre de voix était si bas que les élèves auraient dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre ses directives. Mais par le silence qu'elle imposait, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le faire et se contentèrent de suivre scrupuleusement les instructions de leur professeur. Ils se levèrent aussi silencieusement que possible pour déposer leur devoir et aller chercher ensuite leurs ingrédients.

Si le professeur Rogue parut surpris par la présence d'Hermione Granger, il eut l'habileté de ne rien laisser paraître. Les élèves s'activèrent en silence alors que le professeur Rogue entamait la lecture et par la même, la notation des devoirs. Le premier de la pile se trouva être celui de Drago. Aucune surprise, l'adolescent avait toujours rendu un travail impeccable. Il n'eut aucun mal à inscrire un O sur sa copie. Il accueillit d'ailleurs avec plaisir plusieurs excellents devoirs qu'il gratifia également d'un O. Ce qui n'était pas anormal étant donné le niveau qu'il demandait. La note la plus basse pour le moment était un E qu'il attribua à Neville Londubat. Mais, il n'avait pour l'instant lu que quelques devoirs. Si le reste était aussi satisfaisant, Severus ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. C'était sans doute la partie la plus agréable de son travail. Faire cours à des étudiants capables d'ingérer son contenu. Severus saisit l'essai suivant. Hermione Granger. Tout était abordé et traité avec soin. Sur le fond et la forme, le devoir était excellent. Il n'aurait aucun mal à mettre un E, voir un O, s'il ne se laissait aller à aucun parti pris. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le préoccupa sur le moment. Ce qui retenait son attention était les exemples choisis. Ces derniers sortaient des sentiers battus. Et Severus n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son propre travail dans la mesure où ceux-ci figuraient dans son propre manuel. Il se souvenait à cette occasion avoir obtenu la meilleure note à ce devoir. Les quolibets des maraudeurs n'avaient d'ailleurs pas manqué. Sans le noter, Severus mit l'essai de côté et continua la notation des suivants. Severus ne décerna au final que deux acceptables. Ce qui était somme toute d'excellentes notes pour ce cours. Les deux heures s'écoulèrent sans le moindre problème. Chacun travailla consciencieusement à sa potion. De son bureau, Severus pouvait déjà en observant les volutes au dessus des chaudrons voir lesquels méritaient son attention.

— Granger ! Vous resterez deux minutes, s'il vous plait. Ceux qui ont terminé sortent !

Personne ne s'éternisa à ranger ses affaires pour profiter au mieux de l'interclasse. Severus fit le tour des chaudrons. Il s'arrêta sur celui de la jeune femme.

— Votre potion est parfaite, Miss. En toute bonne foi, je dirais même qu'elle est excellente. Mais, ce résultat est difficilement réalisable en se basant sur les seules indications de votre livre bien que le niveau de ce cours soit élevé, je vous le concède, dit-il en fixant d'un regard profondément impénétrable son élève.

Hermione devait forcément l'avouer. Ce résultat n'était pas le fruit du hasard, mais le travail acharné d'un élève. Élève qui soit dit en passant forçait son admiration. Et c'est ce qui avait incité la jeune femme à marcher dans ses pas en suivant scrupuleusement les instructions du jeune homme tordant ainsi le coup à ses principes. Si elle l'avait feuilleté plus en avant, elle en aurait noté immédiatement le côté sombre, mais elle n'avait ouvert ce livre qu'à trois reprises. La première, pour réaliser un philtre de mort vivante, la deuxième pour le chapitre sur les poisons et contrepoisons et la troisième pas plus tard que maintenant.

— Vous avez raison, avoua Hermione. Je n'ai suivi que partiellement les indications du livre.

— Et peut-on savoir d'où vous sont venus les autres ?

— Elles ne viennent pas de moi, Professeur Rogue. Et quoi que vous en pensiez, mon intention n'était absolument pas de tricher en agissant de la sorte. Mais plutôt d'expérimenter une façon de faire que j'ai trouvé particulièrement intéressante.

— Tiens donc ! Ironisa Severus. Mademoiselle je-sais-tout admettrait-elle qu'elle ne détient pas le savoir absolu.

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, Professeur Rogue. C'est vous qui m'avez rangée d'office dans la catégorie des vaniteux.

— En effet, répondit Severus sans relever l'affront de son élève, ni l'insolence de son étudiante. J'avoue m'être trompé et je vous présente mes excuses.

Hermione ne pouvait être qu'abasourdie par de tels propos surtout en avouant son forfait. Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment elle n'était pas en ce moment à pleurer sur une quantité faramineuse de points enlevés à sa maison.

— Tenez, lui dit Severus en traçant devant elle un O+ sur son devoir. Ce qui en soi ne s'était que très rarement produit.

— Merci, professeur Rogue, s'exclama Hermione ne pouvant saluer qu'intérieurement les performances de l'étudiant.

— Un instant, Miss. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait tenu informé de votre intention de ne plus assister à mes cours. Ce qui est dommageable, mais que je respecte. Je suis agréablement surpris de voir que vous êtes revenu sur votre décision.

Finir sur une note plus dure s'il ne voulait s'étouffer par tant de propos élogieux dans une seule et unique phrase destinée à Miss Granger en personne. Il avait beau se concentrer, rien de désobligeant ne lui venait. Il faut dire à sa décharge que l'attitude de la jeune femme y était pour beaucoup. Devinant certainement son intention, Hermione qui avait pris son devoir le rangea dans son sac qu'elle mit sur son épaule en sortant de la salle de classe. Elle pressa son pas pour ne pas rallonger son retard tout en savourant d'un plaisir non feint les notes obtenues. La jeune femme n'avait aucun mal à deviner la note qu'elle obtiendrait pour sa potion. Ce qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal, en revanche, à deviner, c'était comment une telle chose avait pu se produire, surtout après avoir dit qu'elle avait été en partie aidée.

Hermione arriva en cours de sortilège sans trop de retard. Étant une des élèves les plus assidues, le professeur Flitwick ne lui en fit pas la remarque. Il lui accorda toutefois un regard significatif quand elle se perdit en explications improvisées pour contenter un Neville interrogateur. Hermione ne pouvait pas avoir la bouche en cœur après être restée sur ordre de son professeur, et ce, même si c'est à peu de chose près ce que la jeune femme éprouvait.

Il n'en était pas mort. Severus s'était étonné lui même après un tel discours. L'intervention du prince en tant que tel y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Non pas qu'il en éprouve de la nostalgie, mais qu'un de ses élèves lui rende une sorte d'hommage en se servant de son travail le gonflait d'orgueil. C'est ce qu'il lui plut de penser après avoir abreuvé son élève de compliments, plutôt que d'y voir la satisfaction que cet hommage lui soit rendu par cette élève en particulier. Cette réalité viendrait en son temps lorsqu'il comprendrait quelles raisons l'avaient poussé à laisser son manuel entre les mains de la jeune femme.

Severus avait tablé inconsciemment sur la curiosité Gryffondorienne de son élève pour qu'elle fasse le lien. Et soit, la jeune femme se débarrassait du livre, ce dont son inconscient devait douter pour avoir élaboré un tel plan, soit elle venait le trouver pour de plus amples éclaircissements. Ce dernier n'avait pas méjugé, car, après avoir avalé un morceau en vitesse, Hermione consacra le reste de son temps à faire des recherches pour en découvrir un peu plus sur l'étudiant. Elle feuilleta pour cela un bon nombre de gazettes. Mais elle dut les abandonner provisoirement pour assister à son cours sur l'étude des runes. Hermione regrettait presque de devoir poursuivre cette matière surtout en ce moment. Mademoiselle Babbling leur donna tout un extrait du livre de runes anciennes à traduire pour le lendemain. Avec un peu de chance et si elle n'était pas trop surchargée de travail par les autres professeurs, la jeune femme pourrait consacrer un peu de temps à ses recherches, grosso modo aux alentours de vingt heures en faisant le compte. Heure à laquelle la bibliothèque n'était accessible qu'aux élèves les plus âgés seulement et qui en faisait la demande. Demande qui devait être au préalable accréditée par un professeur. Hermione avait obtenu sans aucun mal celle de sa directrice de maison.

En attendant, la jeune femme avait encore quatre cours dans l'après-midi dont deux qui ne lui était accessible que grâce au retourneur de temps que lui avait confié le professeur Dumbledore depuis trois années. Elle plongea la main dans son sac sans dénicher l'objet en question. Un oubli de sa part. Prise par le temps, Hermione visualisa le sablier magique et utilisa un sortilège d'attraction sans obtenir satisfaction. La jeune femme devait rendre au plus vite une petite visite au professeur Dumbledore. Elle allait rater de par le fait deux autres cours. Un de défense contre les forces du mal qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à rattraper avec Harry, s'il s'agissait de pratique. Quand au cours de soins aux créatures magiques, qu'elle était la seule du trio à n'avoir pas eu le cœur d'abandonner, Hagrid se ferait également un plaisir d'avoir sa visite autour d'une tasse de thé. Ce qui voulait dire qu'une fois sa journée terminée, elle ne pourrait accéder à la bibliothèque que tard dans la nuit. Ce qui n'était pas véritablement autorisé. Peu importe, la jeune femme était très obstinée et savait se faire très discrète.

Il était plus de onze heures du soir, quand munie de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, elle s'y rendit. Elle ne l'ôta qu'après avoir métamorphosé le paysage du tableau pour obtenir l'ouverture. La jeune femme se dirigea ensuite vers les rayonnages où étaient soigneusement conservés les plus vieux exemplaires des différentes presses. À grand renfort de thé, Hermione consulta toutes les archives possibles. Ce qui l'amena aux environs de quatre heures du matin à n'en retenir que deux. Il avait suffi alors qu'elle mette un visage sur un nom. Et pour ainsi dire, Hermione n'en avait pas vraiment été étonnée. Sans qu'elle se soit véritablement posé la question, la jeune femme avait fini par se faire une petite idée. Et le fait est qu'elle n'avait véritablement éprouvé aucune difficulté à incorporer les annotations à son devoir, n'y était pas étranger. Après ces deux nuits blanches, la jeune femme commença à ressentir un sérieux manque de sommeil. Il devait être aux alentours de cinq heures du matin quand elle se décida enfin à sortir de la bibliothèque. Harassée, Hermione descendit trois étages au lieu de les monter, si bien qu'en empruntant le couloir qui était censé l'emmener devant la grosse dame, elle se retrouva en face des portes de l'infirmerie. Tant qu'à être là, Hermione y entra pour réclamer à Mme Pomfresh une potion qui lui permettrait de garder les yeux ouverts. Malheureusement, devant sa petite mine, l'infirmière lui refusa une telle potion, et insista pour la garder. Hermione dut donc sous l'œil sévère de l'infirmière passer un pyjama. Contrainte et forcée, la jeune femme se glissa entre les draps. Elle ne tarda pas à fermer les paupières pour ne les ouvrir qu'en fin de soirée en ayant dormi plus de quinze heures d'affilée. Hermione se redressa d'un bon en s'écriant malgré l'obscurité de l'infirmerie.

— Je pars maintenant, Mme Pomfresh, si je ne veux pas arriver en retard !

L'infirmière partit d'un rire franc et jovial qui résonna sur les murs de la salle. Elle attendit qu'il se calme pour faire savoir à Hermione que ses camarades terminaient pour la plupart de diner dans la grande salle. La jeune femme se rhabilla à la hâte et descendit tout aussi rapidement les trois étages. Elle croisa bon nombre d'élèves qui avaient fini de manger notamment tous ceux de sa table qui la pressèrent de questions. Après avoir satisfait leur curiosité, Hermione fit une entrée remarquée d'autant que le temps qu'elle rejoigne sa table désertée, son regard resta rivé à la table professorale. Emma se leva pour se rapprocher d'Hermione. « Vous vous êtes réconciliés », glissa la fillette comme une affirmation à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Le regard d'Hermione repartit aussitôt vers la table professorale. Elle ne fut pas la seule à détourner brusquement le sien. « Alors, vous vous êtes réconciliés », insista Emma sans se rendre compte de l'énorme gaffe qu'elle était en train de faire.

— De qui parles-tu ? Répondit Hermione maintenant qu'elles étaient à peu près seules.

— Ben de Severus… Oh ! Fit Emma penaude en prenant la mesure de sa bourde.

Cette remarque plongea la jeune préfète dans la perplexité.

— Crache le morceau ! S'écria soudain Hermione.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la jeune femme réitéra sa demande en élevant le ton.

— Une discussion s'impose. Mais l'endroit est assez mal choisi, Miss, dit une voix doucereuse dans son dos.

Arrivé devant ses quartiers privés, Severus en commanda l'ouverture puis recula pour laisser entrer la jeune femme.

— Que sommes-nous censés faire ? Lui demanda Hermione sans trop oser s'aventurer dans cet endroit privé.

— Je pourrais vous retourner la question, répondit Severus en versant un reste de thé dans deux tasses.

À suivre... Argh !


	8. Chapitre 7  Sentiments

**Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre. L'histoire avance et se complique. Les explications tournent vite à la catastrophe et Severus a bien du mal à s'en dépatouiller d'autant qu'Hermione après lui avoir ouvert son coeur ne lui sera d'aucun secours. Mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas là et ira de mal en pis. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre un brin citronné malgré tout. Merci à toutes. Je vous retrouve avec autant de plaisir de chapitre en chapitre. À bientôt.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Eladora.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 - Sentiments.<strong>

« J'ai eu le sentiment que tu ne le portais pas dans ton cœur. Et je ne me suis pas trompée. J'attendais simplement le moment opportun pour t'en parler. Je lui en ai voulu. Tu sais. Et je ne lui ai pas caché ma façon de penser. Ses excuses. Je n'y ai pas cru une seconde. Et si tu veux mon avis, il n'a pas apprécié que je m'immisce en plus dans sa vie privée. » Lui avait dit succinctement Emma n'étant pas conviée à partager la discussion que Severus lui avait proposée.

— Je connais cette région de l'Écosse depuis une dizaine d'années. Et quand je parle de cette région, les gens qui y habitent également.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit Hermione glaciale après un bref échange avec Emma.

— J'ai supposé que vous étiez au courant.

— Vous avez mal supposé ! Se fâcha la jeune femme.

Un muscle tressauta au coin de sa mâchoire. Hermione vit ses bras disparaître dans son dos pour se croiser certainement.

— Emma aura sans doute préféré vous en parler plus tard.

— Oui, sans doute, s'entendit répondre la jeune femme en se demandant comment une telle banalité avait pu sortir de sa bouche.

— Bien.

Une autre banalité de ce genre et l'intensité du malaise qui s'était installé en un battement d'ailes allait être à couper au couteau. Severus dut s'en rendre compte, car il reprit la parole immédiatement pour dissiper le malaise.

— Emma est venue me voir quand vous avez perdu votre… Severus grimaça… bébé.

Malaise qui se dissipa pour voir l'émergence d'un autre et pas des moindres ruinant ainsi l'effort qu'il avait fait.

— En effet ! J'ai cru comprendre que ça n'avait pas grande importance pour vous. Ni plus ni moins que le reste d'ailleurs, déclara la jeune femme désabusée n'ayant rien perdu du rictus amer de son professeur.

— Parce que ça en a pour vous ! Lui objecta Severus.

— Bien évidemment que ça compte, affirma la jeune femme de ces allusions qu'elle jugeait déplacées. Et je ne parle du bébé, mais du fait que vous et moi avons couché ensemble, admit-elle bien qu'il lui en coute.

— C'est ce à quoi je pensais. Ne me prêtez pas de mauvaises intentions, Miss.

Le ton était cassant et sec. Hermione regretta aussitôt que son professeur n'ait pas rebondi sur sa confession. Aussi la lionne utilisa le sarcasme à son tour.

— Bientôt vous allez me dire que vous avez un cœur.

— N'abusez pas de ma tolérance, Miss !

Hermione préféra en prenant en compte la dernière remarque de son professeur continuer sur sa lancée, mais encore une fois la suite ne fut pas celle escomptée.

— J'ai cru naïvement que mes yeux allaient s'ouvrir sur un homme et non sur une place vide. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ! Admit-elle en empruntant un rictus homologué par le plus ombrageux des professeurs.

Une horrible rougeur traversa le visage de son professeur. Hermione imagina sans mal ce pour quoi elle avait obtenu ce résultat. Elle aurait pu éclaircir ce point. Elle aurait pu ! La jeune femme décida de l'emmener vers un autre chemin.

— Vous pensez donc qu'un homme tel que moi méprise la gent féminine.

— La gent féminine ! Oh non ! Seulement l'espèce à laquelle j'appartiens !

— Je me suis excusé à ce propos ! Déclara Severus sans pouvoir réprimer le rictus qui déforma le coin de sa bouche.

Ce qui amena la jeune femme à dire

— Quoi que vous en pensiez…

— Quoi que j'en pense, l'éternel s'obstine à paver mon chemin de rouge et d'or !

Severus observa un moment de silence. Clôturant ainsi ce débat.

— Je disais donc avant que la conversation ne dévie que nos rapports étaient encore à couteaux tirés. Quant à Edward, vous étiez encore inconsciente quand je suis venue à l'infirmerie.

— Parce qu'ils sont normaux maintenant, lui suggéra Hermione avant de s'interrompre. Vous êtes venu me voir à l'infirmerie ?

Ce qui s'y était passé l'enjoignit à un silence forcé.

-…

Mon Dieu que cet homme était complexe et agaçant. Ils étaient là à se tourner au tour. Hermione avait fait un pas en avant. Lui également, et sa présence le justifiait. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à être aussi désagréable ? Il n'y avait pas un mot, pas une phrase qui ne contenait pas un sarcasme explicite ou sous-entendu.

— Oui, je suis venu vous voir. C'est le moins que je pouvais faire après m'être comporté comme un mufle.

— Je vous trouve gonflé, Rogue ! S'exclama Hermione en mettant de côté la déférence ce qui dénotait un prompt emportement. Comment nommez-vous ce à quoi vous vous livrez depuis tout à l'heure ? Répondez-moi franchement ! Le pria la jeune femme cédant à la colère.

— Je ne nie pas que nos rapports peuvent être encore houleux… commença Severus tentant de calmer le jeu.

Hermione lui coupa d'emblée la parole, l'écho n'ayant pas pour elle la même résonnance. Cependant, c'est calmement qu'elle exprima le fond de sa pensée à son professeur. Tout du moins au début, car la suite allait être plus virulente.

— Je vais peut-être vous étonner professeur. Mais j'ai eu plaisir à imaginer que le jeune homme qui est l'auteur de ces notes était de bien plus agréable compagnie que la vôtre, lui énonça-t-elle en lui jetant à la figure son vieux manuel de préparations avancées. Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. Il est tard, professeur. Bonsoir.

« Son livre ! Hermione l'avait donc gardé. » Severus se baissa pour le ramasser. Après quoi, il se frotta le nez. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient.

Un claquement de porte le fit se retourner. La pièce était vide.

« Je ne nie pas que nos rapports peuvent être encore houleux ! » Grommela la jeune femme en longeant les couloirs des cachots. Avait-elle admis qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour cet homme pour s'entendre dire que leurs rapports pouvaient être encore houleux ?

« Bouge-toi gros malin ! Tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour te faire rembarrer comme un malpropre. »

Severus essuya les quelques gouttes de son sang. Il s'élança à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Attrapa son bras pour l'immobiliser. La jeune femme se retourna bloqué net dans son avancée. Severus l'enlaça fiévreusement. De leur échange était né le désir quoiqu'il en pense. Et embrasser la jeune femme était le plus sûr moyen de l'assouvir. Hermione, interloquée par ce brusque revirement, resta impassible dans ses bras.

— Bon d'accord, ça a compté également pour moi ! Admis Severus espérant bêtement que la jeune femme lui rendrait son baiser.

Ce qu'elle ne fit évidemment pas.

— … Vous m'avez bien regardé, Miss ! Se décida enfin à dire Severus.

Cet aveu surprit Hermione et fit fondre d'un seul coup tout son capital causticité.

— J'ai fait mieux, lui avoua Hermione en rapprochant son visage si près de celui de Severus que ce dernier n'était pas loin d'imaginer les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes. J'ai aimé, dit-elle en posant délicatement ses lèvres pleines sur celles de son professeur profondément troublé. Et je crois que je pourrais éprouver des sentiments pour celui qui me fait face, se déclara-t-elle en répondant au mieux à cet appel voilé.

—…

Appel qui trouva cette fois son écho. Le visage de Severus s'éclaira en ébauchant un vrai sourire qu'Hermione apprécia à sa juste valeur. L'atmosphère se déglaça d'un seul coup.

— J'ai une faveur à vous demander, intervint Severus aussi aimablement que possible. J'aimerais que vous releviez vos cheveux, poursuivit-il plus détendu.

Sans quitter son visage empreint de bienveillance, Hermione les entortilla, mais depuis qu'elle les avait rallongées dans le train, ils étaient trop longs et surtout trop épais pour être maintenus par sa pince.

— Laissez-moi faire, lui dit Severus en prenant avec beaucoup de douceur la pince de ses doigts qu'il garda entre ses lèvres.

Après avoir allégé et raccourci l'épaisse chevelure, Severus vint se placer derrière Hermione. Il enroula ses cheveux et les maintint en place avec la pince. Puis, il se pencha légèrement pour effleurer de ses lèvres le cou dénudé délivrant ainsi de délicieux frissons à la jeune femme .

— Vous devriez aller vous coucher, Miss !

Une brève rougeur encombrait son visage quand Severus retourna la jeune femme la tenant à bout de bras.

Jeune femme qui n'était à présent plus disposée à quitter les lieux. Ce que femme veut Dieu le veut. Et Hermione escomptait bien faire valoir ce pouvoir. Une teinte chaude rehaussa l'éclat de l'iris chocolat qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Severus leur folle nuit. Dans un gémissement et avec beaucoup de douceur, il emprisonna le menton de la jeune femme. Il approcha ses lèvres fines. Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien. Severus écrasa comme un fou sa bouche sur celle de son élève. Et élève, c'est bien ce que lui rappela la voix piquante de son directeur.

— Vous me mettez dans l'embarras, mon garçon, grommela Albus en faisant les cent pas devant son bureau.

— Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, professeur…

— Vous me mettez sérieusement dans l'embarras, Severus, réitéra Albus plongé dans une réflexion personnelle. Sans penser deux secondes que cette information remonte au conseil d'administration !

Et comme pour souligner son inquiétude, les occupants des tableaux conspuèrent dans son dos.

— Une honte ! Un blasphème ! Un scandale ! S'époumonèrent les tableaux.

— Ne le blâmez pas, professeur Dumbledore. C'est moi qui ait embrassé, Severus.

— Miss Granger, Severus est un grand garçon. Je doute qu'il ait besoin de vous pour justifier d'un tel acte.

— Vous ne croyiez pas si bien dire, professeur Dumbledore. Severus était le père de mon enfant.

— De mieux en mieux ! Un professeur ! Vous avez perdu la tête Dumbledore !

Albus Dumbledore regarda la jeune femme en dévoilant derrière ses demi-lunes un regard bienveillant.

— Je crois que je commence à comprendre Miss.

— Vous n'allez pas fermer les yeux sur une telle infamie ! Commentèrent à l'unisson les anciens directeurs l'œil et l'oreille aux aguets dans leurs vieux cadres de bois.

— Taisez-vous ! Vieux schnocks ! Siffla Albus en imposant d'une traite le silence à la galerie de portraits.

Leur courroux transpira bien au-delà de leurs bouches closes.

— J'ai bien peur qu'il faille votre union pour contenter la vielle classe, assura mi-figue mi-raison le directeur de l'école.

— C'est le moins que cet homme puisse faire ! Commentèrent comme un seul homme les portraits qui avaient recouvré l'usage de la parole.

Severus observait cette scène interloqué en étant à se demander s'il ne voyait pas là une habile manipulation du citronné. Les yeux bleus de ce dernier pétillaient trop pour être honnêtes.

— Ça sera sans moi ! Siffla Severus pour échapper à cette odieuse conspiration.

— Toujours la parole flatteuse ! S'offusqua Hermione se sentant un minimum concernée.

— Je nous sauve la mise, Miss.

— Merci, mais je suis assez grande pour prendre une décision moi-même.

— Donnez moi votre main mon garçon ! Exigea la voix incisive de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Severus s'exécuta en renâclant avec dédain.

— Je vous signale que c'est vous qui nous avez mis dans cette situation ! Déclara Hermione désireuse de se dédouaner.

— Je croyais que c'était vous qui m'aviez embrassé, répliqua Severus comme pour mieux rejeter la faute sur son élève.

— Si j'avais eu à tremper mon biscuit. Je me serais assurée qu'il ne s'émiette pas en cours de route ! Explosa la lionne pour clarifier la situation procurant ainsi un regain d'agitation.

— Sotte impertinente que vous êtes ! La tança vertement Severus. Comment osez-vous ! Cette pique va vous coutez très chère, Miss, explosa Severus à son tour n'ayant d'autre objectif que celui de torpiller du rouge et or son sang bouillant dans ses veines.

Ce dont Albus ne douta pas, son sourire exaltant derrière ses demi-lunes.

— Calmez-vous mes enfants ! Imposa-t-il. Cette décision ne vous appartient pas.

Dans sa main se trouvaient deux alliances qui provenaient par un adroit sortilège de l'anneau des Prince que Severus portait à son majeur il y a un instant.

— Donnez-moi vos mains !

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Albus. Ni Miss Granger, ni moi ne souhaitons nous unir.

— Détrompez-vous mon cher. Nos lois sont sorcières, je vous le rappelle.

— Qu'on en finisse Dumbledore ! Cela n'a que trop duré ! Persifflèrent les hôtes véhéments.

Hermione fusilla son professeur du regard devant son attitude réprobatrice.

— Professeur Dumbledore ?

— Oui, miss Granger.

— j'aimerais que le professeur McGonagall soit présente, lui soumit la jeune femme encline à une présence amicale.

— Vous allez vous prêter sérieusement à cette comédie, Granger ! Éructa Severus peu disposé à raisonner structurellement.

« Si je dois vous éviter un renvoi. Oui, Severus, j'y consentirais », songea la jeune femme préférant taire ses paroles qui risquaient au train où allaient les choses d'être fort mal interprétées.

— Je ne vais pas me prêter à cette comédie. Mais je vais m'unir à vous, Severus, affirma Hermione en biaisant.

— Cette petite porte bravement les couleurs de sa maison, mon garçon ! Fit savoir à la ronde Phineas Nigellus.

— Bien ! Persifla Severus vaincu alors que Minerva entrait dans le bureau. Puisque tout le monde semble avoir perdu la raison. Procédez Dumbledore ! Ajouta l'homme rageur.

Albus procéda.

— Embrassez Hermione, termina ce dernier.

Severus effleura à peine les lèvres de sa jeune épouse.

— Vous pourriez y mettre un peu plus de bonne volonté Professeur Rogue ! Lui fit remarquer sa collègue prédisposant une hostilité galopante.

— Minerva a raison, l'appuya le vieux sorcier la larme à l'œil.

« De quoi je me mêle ! » Menaçait le regard homicide que Severus adressa à la cantonade.

Après avoir reçu des félicitations de convenance, les jeunes mariés regagnèrent, dans une froideur extrême, leurs quartiers.

…

— Ma chambre est par là, Miss, dit Severus en accompagnant la jeune femme au travers de ses appartements. Vos vêtements sont rangés de ce côté-ci de cette armoire, lui indiqua Severus en désignant la grande armoire de sa chambre après s'être effacé pour laisser le passage. La salle de bain est par là, dit-il en désignant une porte. Je vous laisse faire un brin de toilette. Je viendrais dans cinq minutes.

— Inutile ! L'arrêta Hermione en inclinant sa baguette pour récupérer ses vêtements. Vous avez une chambre d'ami ?

Severus inclina la tête.

— Nous sommes mariés. J'avais espéré…

— Sauter la mariée ! Ben, voyons comme c'est commode ! Ajouta la lionne moqueuse. Ça ne vous concernait pas plus que cela tout à l'heure.

— Non ! Répliqua ce dernier piqué au vif. Je ne pensais pas faire valoir mes droits. Mais sachez que je pourrais très bien le faire, Miss ! Et sachez pour votre gouverne que je sais pertinemment quelles étaient vos intentions en vous prêtant à cet odieux chantage.

— Nous ne sommes plus au moyen âge. Si vous voulez que je vous accorde des faveurs. Comportez-vous d'abord comme un mari et non comme le dernier des goujats, affirma la jeune femme en quittant dignement et la chambre et son récent mari. Mon prénom c'est Hermione et non Miss ! Quant à cet odieux chantage, c'est volontiers que je l'ai fait. Êtes-vous crétin au point de ne pas vous être souvenu que nous nous sommes embrassés ? Il me semble vous avoir dit que j'étais sur le point d'éprouver des sentiments. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu être assez folle pour ne serait-ce que ressentir la moindre émotion ? Fussiez-vous le dernier des hommes que je préférerais encore me faire nonne !

— Sale petite peste, grogna Severus en enlevant son alliance de son doigt pour l'envoyer valser au travers de la pièce.

Un claquement sec ponctua la phrase.

— Vous allez le payer chèrement, Miss, éructa Severus blême de rage.

— Je ne crois pas ! Fit-elle en faisant de même.

Chacun marina dans son lit après cette scène. Une semaine s'écoula sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en soit pas à regretter ses mots. La jeune femme avait à nouveau déserté son cours de potions tout en cumulant ainsi un certain nombre de retenues qu'elle n'honora pas de sa présence. Une autre semaine s'écoula. Bien pire que la précédente. Une semaine où chacun regretta ses mots. Mais pour autant, aucun des deux ne semblait prédisposé à entériner leur union. Cette situation était invivable pour tout le monde. N'y tenant plus, Harry aborda son professeur au terme de ces deux semaines de véritables calvaires passées sous forte influence Roguienne.

— Puis-je vous suggérer un endroit propice à la réflexion ? Lui proposa un certain rouge et or l'air de rien pour inciter son professeur à une bénéfique rencontre.

Tard dans la soirée et sous la recommandation du même rouge et or, la jeune femme se rendit à la salle de bains des préfets. Le portrait lui autorisa l'accès. Curieusement, son époux l'avait précédé. Severus entièrement nu lui tournait le dos. Conscient d'une présence, il se retourna. De l'incrédulité pouvait se lire de part et d'autre.

— Potter !

Hermione s'excusa d'investir les lieux.

— Ne vous excusez pas ! Je vous cède la place.

— Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis habillée alors que vous êtes _entièrement nu_, souligna la jeune femme.

Son regard s'attarda sur les lignes fermes du corps de son mari qu'elle redécouvrait. Hermione vit l'anneau au doigt de son mari. Le sien pendait autour de son cou.

— Je…

— Allez-y…

— Non. Allez-y…

— Je… recommencèrent-ils de concerts.

Deux crétins n'auraient pas eu l'air plus idiot. Deux crétins. Oui. Mais certainement pas deux amants qui se tournaient autour depuis une semaine. Leur hésitation était touchante. L'un habillé, l'autre nu. Leurs corps ainsi opposés s'attirèrent comme deux aimants qui ne demandent qu'à se souder. Tenant fermement sa jeune épouse, Severus attrapa son menton. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient fraiches. La jeune femme, les paupières closes ne purent empêcher son corps entier de frissonner.

— Je suis impardonnable, Hermione, dit-il tout contre ses doigts qu'il entrelaça aux siens. Je vous ai aimé comme un fou. Mais une ultime hésitation a eu raison de moi. Je vous ai quitté sans explications en ne souhaitant que vous aimer à nouveau. Et tel est mon désir le plus cher alors que vous êtes désormais mienne. Si vous le souhaitez ma douce, se repentit Severus en suspendant ses agates nébuleuses enflammées de désir à celles d'Hermione.

Hermione tressaillit. La jeune femme retrouvait enfin toute la douceur de l'homme qui l'avait aimée. Sa voix de velours avait la plus belle des musicalités. La jeune femme se sentit fondre sous ses notes aux accents langoureux. Mais pour la forme, elle se fit hésitante en portant un regard sévère sur l'anneau qui pendait au cou de son mari. Bien plus qu'une lueur de contrition supplanta la nébulosité des yeux de l'homme. Et pour ce dernier c'était beaucoup exigé. Hermione ne souhaitait pas punir davantage son époux d'autant qu'elle se punissait également ne souhaitant que son corps nu tendrement lové contre le sien. Elle prit la paume de sa main dans la sienne et la retourna pour la porter à ses lèvres. Un regain d'espoir satura son sombre regard. Leurs fronts se touchèrent. Leurs peaux exhalèrent et les parfums ils en respirèrent.

— Tu es belle, ma chérie, chuchota Severus à l'oreille de sa douce. Tutoyant la jeune femme pour la première fois. Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter ce que tu m'offres, admit Severus le cœur débordant d'amour, avouant ainsi à sa femme que sa reddition ne se faisait pas sans mal.

— Tu es fort et courageux pour avoir affronté tout seul l'horripilante et ô combien exécrable, mademoiselle je sais tout sur ordre express de son non moins crétin d'ami, lui rappela la jeune femme en emboitant le pas du tutoiement à son tour. Embrasse-moi, Severus !

Combien cette musique était douce. Severus ôta la pince qui maintenait les cheveux de sa femme pour les laisser se rependre sur son visage et chatouiller le sien. Le cœur battant, il happa les lèvres gourmandes et glissa sa main dans le décolleté de la jeune femme pour effleurer le bout de ses seins faisant naitre plus que de désir. Severus fit disparaître le reste de son uniforme et souleva la jeune femme nue en descendant les marches pour accéder au bassin. Hermione et Severus s'enlacèrent, se pressèrent, s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine en découvrant à nouveau le corps de l'autre. Puis il la souleva dans ses bras pour l'installer sur le bord du bassin. Il prit en bouche un sein blanc savourant sous sa langue la petite pointe durcie. Hermione frissonna de plus belle en gémissant. La tête rejetée en arrière, la jeune femme offrait son corps à son époux.

— Tu es magnifique, ma chérie ! Dit-il en couvrant son visage de baisers avec empressement avant d'en dévorer les lèvres.

Hermione lui rendit son baiser avec fièvre. Difficile même pour le plus aguerri des espions de ne pas ciller devant son ange nu. Ange dont il écarta doucement les cuisses pour s'y glisser avec délice faisant frissonner sa jeune épouse d'anticipation. Affamé de cette chair sucrée et de cette saveur ô combien enivrante qui l'avait tant grisé, Severus vint cueillir de sa langue ce bouton pour l'aspirer. La jeune femme se redressa folle de désir.

— Continue, s'il te plait, gémit la jeune femme en passant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux fins de son mari.

Severus aspira encore et encore les délices de sa femme la faisant gémir de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement plus langoureux l'amène aux portes de sa jouissance. Severus continua alors ses caresses, ses doigts jouant au plus profond de son intimité. La jeune femme crispa ses poings autour des cheveux de son mari. Elle lui arracha un cri en jouissant. La jeune femme se redressa. Severus l'attira à lui en la faisant descendre doucement dans l'eau. Leur exaltation ne s'arrêta pas là. À peine remis de son orgasme, Severus rhabilla sa jeune épouse, se rhabilla à son tour et emporta la jeune femme vers les cachots. Dès qu'il franchit la porte de ses quartiers, Severus se débarrassa de ses vêtements en les posant pêle-mêle sur le sol. Il fit de même avec sa femme caressant chaque endroit qu'il dénudait. Et ils refirent l'amour sur le canapé du salon.

— J'ai oublié que j'avais convoqué Potter à la salle de duel, dit-il en se levant pour se rhabiller. Attends-moi là, Hermione. Nue de préférence, ajouta-t-il pour qu'il n'y ait aucune ambigüité possible.

— Pas pour lui infliger une correction ! Plaisanta la jeune femme.

— Non, ricana Severus. Je lui ai proposé de mettre en place des cours avancés. Et si l'on veut commencer lundi, je dois y aller. Repose-toi ma chérie. Pour être en forme à mon retour.

Severus se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Mais la jeune femme entoura sa nuque de ses bras et pressa son visage contre celui de son mari respirant l'odeur de sa peau. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et le baiser se fit long et charnel.

— Laisse-moi partir, ma chérie, affirma Severus le désir pointant dans son pantalon. Je ne peux pas arriver dans la salle de duel avec une érection.

— Il aurait la confirmation que son plan a réellement fonctionné.

— Fais-moi penser à l'occasion à accorder quelques points à votre maison. Après tout, il ne les a pas volés.

— Je crois surtout qu'il ne supportait plus ton irascibilité.

Hermione dénoua à contrecœur son étreinte. Severus lui donna un dernier baiser. Quand il se releva, son pantalon coinçait aux entournures.

— De quoi j'ai l'air, Grommela Severus.

— D'un jeune marié, murmura la jeune femme avec convoitise.

Severus se concentra pour faire disparaître son érection. Puis, il pesta peinant à débander.

— Je déteste être en retard.

Une connexion se fit dans la cheminée convoquant la jeune femme dans le bureau directoriale.

— Deux minutes. Je t'accompagne. J'irais voir Dumbledore dans la foulée. Donne-moi le temps d'attraper mon pantalon et mon pull.

— Comment veux-tu que mon érection se calme ! Grommela à nouveau Severus. Je ne vais penser qu'à tes fesses nues sous ton pantalon.

— Pauvre amour !

Severus dévisagea sa femme, un désir brulant au bord des lèvres. Ce petit surnom qu'elle lui donnait pour la première fois lui mettait le cœur à l'envers. Hermione dut s'en apercevoir, car elle le répéta en s'habillant. Ils sortirent des cachots avec dix minutes de retard.

— Dumbledore veut te voir au sujet du sablier qui s'est malencontreusement brisé sur le mur de ma cuisine.

— Malencontreusement ! Tu es sûr !

— D'accord, grogna-t-il en entrainant sa jeune épouse vers la salle de duel.

Hermione n'y entra pas. Elle fit demi-tour devant la salle de duel. Le hall était calme, les escaliers également.

Non loin de là, deux personnes s'affairaient. Une troisième se contentait de les observer de loin. Et deux autres huit étages plus hauts s'impatientaient autant qu'elles s'inquiétaient. Claire et Imogen attendaient avec une bravoure toute relative le retour d'Emma. Cette dernière avait filé subrepticement la blondinette quand elle avait quitté le dortoir un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Les fillettes découvrirent à cette occasion comment Édith disparaissait en toute impunité des dortoirs. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, Imogen se décida à prévenir sa sœur qui les conduisit chez leur directrice de Maison. Hermione profita de l'arrivée inopinée de sa directrice de maison et des fillettes pour mettre un terme à la discussion.

— Pourrions-nous remettre cette conversation plus tard ? Lui fit savoir la jeune femme.

Albus acquiesça silencieusement. Hermione s'éclipsa. La jeune femme enchaina les escaliers à vive allure. Le pressentiment qui l'avait fait quitter précipitamment le bureau d'Albus décuplait à mesure que la jeune femme enchainait les étages.

Dans les cachots, Drago n'était pas loin de mettre son plan à exécution. Du point de vue de la fillette, ça n'allait pourtant pas assez vite.

— Dépêche-toi Drago !

— Je fais ce que je peux, Édith ! Je maitrise encore moins que Blaise cet engin de malheur. Alors, tais-toi, veux-tu ! Ça n'ira pas plus vite. Je n'ai plus qu'à connecter ce fil à la minuterie. Retourne à la tour d'astronomie avant que Sinistra ne s'aperçoive de ton absence. Drago et Blaise avaient élaboré un plan qui visaient à débarrasser le monde sorcier de la présence d'Harry Potter puis plus récemment de Severus quand le jeune homme avait eu vent de sa relation avec la sang de bourbe. Ils profitaient d'un cours commun aux sept années pour engloutir les cachots se mettant ainsi à l'abri.

Édith remonta des cachots. Du hall d'entrée, elle accéda aux escaliers qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie croisant de peu Hermione qui arrivait au premier la peur au ventre.

Emma n'attendit pas longtemps avant que le vert et argent ne déguerpisse à son tour. La fillette sortit de sa cachette pour s'approcher de l'engin. La salle de duel se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur. Drago avait parlé de minuterie et le temps filait sur le cadran. Emma sortit rapidement. Elle vit de la lumière en passant devant la salle de duel. La fillette repéra en entrant au moins deux personnes. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu de temps de prévenir qui que ce soit, une déflagration secouait les cahots ne laissant à la fillette que le temps de lancer un protego. Son seul souci fut, en même temps que son bouclier de protection se mettait en place, de savoir si sa puissance suffirait à les protéger tous les trois. Emma vit avec effroi le visage de celui qu'elle considérait comme son parrain disparaître sous les gravats. Affolée, la fillette se mit en boule. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour se prémunir d'un bruit qui n'existait que dans sa tête. La fillette perdit connaissance.

Dans le bureau du directorial, quatre personnes abasourdies subissaient les tremblements de château. Du hall d'entrée, Hermione fut acculée contre les lourdes portes en chêne. La jeune femme perdit connaissance quand sa tête heurta un des contreforts en métal.

Claire et Imogen n'étaient que cris et larmes. Les fillettes s'étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre dès lors que le château avait tremblé sur ses fondations. Minerva réclama via la cheminée des potions calmantes à l'infirmerie. Elle-même avait bien du mal à conserver son calme.

En descendant l'escalier de marbre qui desservait entre autres les cachots et les cuisines, Albus avisa la forme inanimée qui gisait aux pieds des portes. Au bas des marches, il identifia la jeune femme. Dans son dos, l'escalier menant aux cachots était condamné par un éboulement. Le vieux sorcier après avoir établi que la vie de son élève n'était pas en danger, dégagea les premières pierres. Il se rendit vite compte que l'effondrement devait couvrir une bonne partie des cachots. Accablé, le directeur de l'école accompagna la jeune préfète jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour la confier aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh.

La grande salle se remplissait d'étudiants appartenant à chaque maison. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre les préfets en chef avaient pris l'initiative de regrouper là tous les élèves dont ils avaient la responsabilité. Après l'arrivée des Serpentard, chaque préfet en chef procéda, sous les instructions du directeur de l'école, à un appel en règle. Après quoi, ils firent leurs rapports aux directeurs de maison concernés. Le verdict tomba. Cinq élèves manquaient à l'appel. Cinq élèves et un professeur. Cinq élèves de Gryffondor, dont trois de première année. Deux se trouvaient avec Minerva. Un troisième à l'infirmerie. Albus était rassuré sur leur sort. En revanche, il était inquiet de l'absence d'Harry et d'Emma et de Severus. Et il ne disposait à l'heure actuelle d'aucun moyen lui permettant de savoir où étaient les deux élèves et son professeur. Cependant, Albus ne pouvait se résoudre à envisager le pire.

Minerva attendit que les fillettes s'apaisent pour les accompagner dans la grande salle où les élèves s'organisaient. Ils alignaient des matelas à même le sol. Tous les élèves des plus âgés aux plus jeunes discutaient de ce qui avait pu provoquer les secousses. Pour ne pas inquiéter davantage ses élèves, Albus avait préféré taire la vraie raison. Pour certains notamment les Poussouffles qui avaient leur salle commune et leurs dortoirs contigus aux cachots, il était question d'une explosion. Alors que d'autres avançaient non sans une certaine angoisse, le retour de Voldemort. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun des étudiants n'était serein surtout depuis que deux élèves restaient manquants. Mme Pomfresh fit le tour des étudiants distribuant potions et paroles rassurantes. Son absence dura une petite heure au terme de laquelle, elle regagna l'infirmerie qu'elle trouva vide. L'infirmière avait fait boire à Hermione bien plus qu'une potion calmante. Elle était donc étonnée de ne pas trouver la jeune femme. Hermione avait profité de l'effervescence de la grande salle pour aller dans le bureau directorial. De larges sillons striaient ses joues. La jeune femme peinait à réaliser que trois personnes qui comptaient énormément pour elle se trouvaient actuellement dans les cachots. Là où elle aurait dû être. Là d'où provenait l'explosion. Là où elle devrait être si aucun espoir de les retrouver en vie ne se profilait.

Albus discutait avec Minerva. Ils comprenaient difficilement comment une fillette de première année pouvait être mêlée de près ou de loin à cette catastrophe. Ça paraissait aberrant et impensable. Pourtant aux dires d'Emma rapporté à Claire et Imogen, c'était indéniablement sur Édith que se portaient les soupçons.

À suivre...


	9. Chapitre 8 En terre inconnue

_**Et non je ne vous ai pas oublié.**_

_**J'espère ne pas m'attirer de huées en vous avouant que ce chapitre clôture indéniablement ma fic. SNIF !**_

_** Mais, il s'est avéré qu'en le commençant je n'ai vu que cette façon de le voir se terminer. Faire rencontrer à Severus sa belle famille m'est apparu également en cours d'écriture et l'idée m'a semblé alléchante d'autant qu'il en est peu souvent fait mention.^^ Je me suis amusée à le faire souffrir un peu mais pas trop. ^^**_

_**Dans ce dernier chapitre nos deux protagonistes vont comprendre à quel point ils s'aiment même si Severus a été le seul à avouer ses sentiments, il n'en mesure pas encore la profondeur et la découvrira de part sa façon d'agir. Hermione, elle perçoit également ces changements et avoue son amour à Severus. Quant à la fin je vous laisse également la découvrir en ne vous disant que je n'imaginais pas autrement le dénouement avec le début qu'on leur connait. Amour explosif, sincère et gros comme leur égo. Lol ^^ Je plaisante. Je donne un côté très humain à Severus et je crois qu'il le mérite bien ce cher Sev.**_

_**Un gros, gros merci à toutes les " revieweuses ", mais également à ceux qui mettent plus discrètement mes fic en favoris. Je les remercie pour ce geste ô combien précieux. Un autre merci aux lecteurs. **_

_**Voilà ! J'ai à peu près tout dit. **_

_**Euh...; bonne lecture.**_

_**Eladora.**_

_**0°0o0°0**_

**Chapitre 8 - En terre inconnue.**

Sans la dextérité des elfes de maison à la pratique de la magie, il y aurait eu peu d'espoir de retrouver vivant qui que ce soit. C'est ce que ne cessait de répéter Hermione en contemplant avec soulagement son mari.

Emma et Harry s'apprêtaient à quitter l'infirmerie. Severus quant à lui ne souffrait que d'une légère commotion. Ses dernières pensées ayant été pour sa jeune épouse, il fut profondément soulagé et réjoui d'ouvrir les yeux sur cette dernière.

— Je vais demander à Poppy de venir. Elle m'a demandé de la tenir au courant. Comment te sens-tu ?

Severus grimaça légèrement. La tension qui enserrait son crâne en était la cause ainsi qu'un épais bandage qu'il tâta précautionneusement.

— Je dirais qu'un cognard m'a frappé gentiment la tête, si j'ignorais ce qui s'est malheureusement produit. Je ne pensais pas que Potter pouvait avoir la tête aussi dure. Comment vont-ils ?

— Bien, affirma Hermione en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son mari pour le consoler. Il s'en sort avec une belle entaille tout de même. Emma n'a pas eu grand-chose. Elle vous a sauvé la vie. Dobby aussi. Vous n'auriez jamais pu sortir indemne des décombres. Les cachots sont effondrés sur une bonne moitié. L'eau commençait à s'infiltrer quand Dobby vous a sorti de là. L'eau montait et l'air commençait à se faire rare.

La voix de la jeune femme s'amenuisa sur la fin en songeant à ce qui se serait produit si Dobby les avait localisés trop tard. Severus souleva sa main et son pouce vint caresser affectueusement le menton de la jeune femme.

— Je vais bien, Hermione ! Lui assura Severus d'une voix caressante. Est-ce que Dumbledore sait ce qui est arrivé ?

— Oui. Mais ça ne va pas te plaire. Emma a découvert qu'Édith Dawson, une fillette de son dortoir sortait régulièrement la nuit. Or il se trouve qu'elle rejoignait les cachots. Enfin, certains élèves de ta maison. Ils sont trois avec Édith à être impliqués.

— Je suppose que Drago Malefoy en fait partie !

— Tu le soupçonnais.

— Non. Mais, il m'a semblé plus tendu ces derniers temps. Pourquoi s'est-il laissé entrainé là-dedans ?

— C'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore essaye de savoir depuis qu'il est tenu pour responsable.

Severus grimaça. Cette conversation l'avait épuisé et étourdi.

— Allonge-toi ! Je vais chercher Poppy.

— Attends... Où sommes-nous ?

— Au cinquième étage. J'ai fait quelques aménagements pendant que tu dormais. Les cachots sont condamnés pour l'instant ce qui veut dire que tes quartiers sont provisoirement déplacés ici.

— Sans ce qu'il y avait dedans hélas ! Soupira Severus en se rallongeant.

Il ne savait pas à combien estimer les dégâts, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'une petite fortune, tant pécuniaire que sentimentale, était partie en fumée.

Quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard, Hermione était encore à son chevet. Et il ouvrit les yeux avec bonheur.

— Poppy a juste dit que tu pourrais te lever si tu en éprouvais le besoin. Elle a laissé deux flacons pour soulager ta tête.

— Merci, mais ça va pour le moment. Par contre, je veux bien me lever. À qui est ce pyjama ? lui demanda Severus.

— Je suis allée faire quelques achats. Si tu veux t'habiller, il y a des vêtements dans la salle de bains.

— Merci. Je vais m'habiller, mais avant j'aimerais te serrer contre moi.

Hermione revint se rassoir sur le lit où Severus était assis. Ce dernier se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme laissa échapper quelques larmes dues à la tension qui l'avait habité ses dernières vingt-quatre heures. Severus resserra son étreinte et pressa son visage contre les cheveux de sa femme s'abreuvant de cette chaleur qu'il avait failli perdre.

— Je t'aime Hermione, murmura ce dernier en cherchant son visage pour l'embrasser. Je t'aime ma douce. Je regrette tellement ce qui est arrivé. Je sais que c'est encore trop tôt parce que tu dois d'abord terminer tes études, mais j'aimerais te faire un enfant ma chérie. C'est maintenant mon vœu le plus cher. Il m'est arrivé une chose assez incroyable à laquelle je n'avais pas accordé vraiment d'importance. Elle en avait beaucoup, lui dit Severus en caressant les cheveux de sa femme. M'accorderas-tu le droit de te faire un autre enfant ? Une fille de préférence et aussi belle que sa mère, soupira Severus en embrassant la main de sa femme. Je t'aime Hermione, lui répéta ce dernier désireux de faire savoir à la jeune femme qu'elles étaient ses dispositions, sa conscience le rappelant à l'ordre de temps en temps. J'aimerais que tu fasses venir tes parents. Je tiens beaucoup à m'excuser auprès d'eux.

Severus sentit sa femme se raidir à ses mots.

— Ils ont ignoré jusqu'à ma grossesse, Severus. Mais ce qui est amusant c'est que c'est maman qui m'a mis inconsciemment la puce à l'oreille en me faisant savoir que mon cavalier te ressemblait étrangement. Je dois dire que je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Cette révélation était sans doute la pire, étant donné que j'avais couché avec un professeur qui soit dit en passant cache un corps de rêve sous ses épaisses robes noires, avoua la jeune femme en faisant rougir ostensiblement en cet instant son renfrogné de mari. Je t'enlève pour Londres si tu souhaites rencontrer mes parents. Je préfère leur épargner des soucis supplémentaires en les faisant venir ici.

— Comme il te plaira ma douce.

— Je vais préparer une valise. Ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux de sortir d'ici. Et puis nous bénéficions d'une petite quinzaine de jours, le professeur Dumbledore a renvoyé chaque élève dans son foyer tant qu'il n'est pas certain que Voldemort soit derrière tout ça. Ce qui est peu probable. Dumbledore a été très éprouvé par ce qui est arrivé. Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais.

— Il t'aime beaucoup également, lui assura Severus de la salle de bain où il se douchait avec délice.

— Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il était de mèche avec ses fichus tableaux, lui dit la jeune femme en venant passer la tête par la porte de la salle de bain.

— Quoi qu'il en soit. Les choses sont claires, Hermione. Nous n'aurions pu continuer cette relation sans qu'aucun de nous ne finisse par en pâtir. Nous pouvons nous aimer au grand jour, lui dit Severus en sortant de la douche. Peux-tu me passer mes vêtements s'il te plait ! Je veux que tout le monde sache quelle merveilleuse épouse j'ai, avoua Severus devant le regard ébahi de sa moitié qu'il embrassa avec toute la délicatesse qui lui était permise.

Hermione recula pour embrasser le torse de son mari exactement à l'endroit où pendait l'anneau qui était désormais à son doigt.

— Habille-toi, lui dit-elle en sentant une certaine virilité poindre ostensiblement.

— N'aimerais-tu pas que je te fasse l'amour là tout de suite ?

— Pas le temps, répliqua la jeune femme avant de sortir de la douche.

Quand Severus sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione était fin prête.

— Chercherais-tu à impressionner mes parents en te glissant dans la peau du gendre idéal ? Constata Hermione en découvrant la chevelure courte de son mari qui le faisait paraitre beaucoup plus jeune.

— Hum ! Dit-il en savourant les lèvres de la jeune femme.

— Nous allons jusqu'à Aberdeen où nous prendrons le train pour Londres.

0°0o0°0

Les parents d'Hermione attendaient leur fille sur le quai correspondant de la gare d'Euston. La jeune femme avait uniquement dit à sa mère qu'elle profitait d'Halloween pour leur faire une petite visite surprise. Severus, impeccablement cintré dans un costume sombre, ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise en descendant du train.

L'alliance de sa fille fut la première chose que remarqua Jane Granger. L'alliance de sa fille et son humeur joyeuse. Hermione était radieuse.

— Tu ne t'étais pas trompé, glissa Richard à sa femme avant d'accueillir comme il se doit son gendre. J'aurais simplement aimé qu'elle nous en parle avant.

— Tu râles parce qu'il t'enlève ta fille chérie, Richard. N'oublie pas que j'avais le même âge qu'Hermione quand tu as fait ta demande.

— J'espère bien qu'il va la faire !

— Ne le tourmente pas, Richard. Severus n'a pas l'air très à l'aise.

Richard s'avança vers son gendre et lui tendit une poignée de main particulièrement joviale si tant est qu'une poignée de main pût l'être. Jane enlaça tendrement sa fille.

— Félicitations ma chérie ! Glissa Jane à son oreille.

— Merci, maman. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop. J'espère que papa ne va pas trop torturer, Severus, lui déclara Hermione en voyant les deux hommes s'entretenir.

— J'imagine que ton père ne va pas lâcher si facilement sa fille chérie.

Devant l'air faussement scandalisé de sa fille, Jane ajouta qu'elle la taquinait bien évidemment.

— L'endroit, j'en conviens, n'est pas vraiment idéal, Monsieur Granger. Mais, néanmoins, j'ai l'honneur de vous demander la main de votre fille, Hermione.

— Quelque chose me dit que vous vous êtes passé de mon accord, surenchérit Richard se délectant au passage de titiller gentiment son gendre qu'il voyait se décomposer. Mes félicitations ! Déclara sans plus attendre le père d'Hermione pour dissiper tout malentendu. Rendez ma fille heureuse, Severus et vous ferez de moi le plus heureux des pères, lui avoua Richard en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son gendre.

La banlieue de Londres où résidait la famille Granger était une banlieue cossue. De grandes et belles résidences bordaient la route principale. On était tellement loin de Spinner's End, songea Severus n'étant certainement pas au bout de ses surprises. La maison des Granger était d'un calme apparent. Severus prit la main de sa jeune épouse en sortant de la voiture. Ils étaient loin d'imaginer en franchissant le seuil de la maison qu'un petit comité d'accueil les attendait. Étaient présents Emma, Cormag et Edward. La famille de cœur de Severus. Ému plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Severus resserra son emprise sur la main de sa jeune épouse. Celle-ci lui rendit chaleureusement son étreinte. Les félicitations plurent. Et Severus essuya rapidement une larme lorsqu'Edward, dont la dernière rencontre avait laissé à l'homme un gout âpre, lui donna une franche accolade d'une grande importance à ses yeux.

— Sois heureux maintenant que ta décision est prise ! Déclara l'Écossais admiratif de l'effort manifeste qu'avait fait Severus pour plaire à ses beaux-parents.

— Merci, Edward. Je veillerais au bonheur de ma femme. Sois-en certain ! L'assura le jeune marié avant de recevoir un projectile humain dans les bras.

Emma renouvela ses compliments en étreignant Severus à outrance. La fillette ne consentit à le libérer que lorsqu'ils passèrent à table. Severus était placé entre Hermione et le père de cette dernière qui savoura le plaisir d'être assit à côté de son gendre. Mais comme le lui avait dit Hermione durant le trajet qu'ils avaient fait de nuit, ses parents l'accueilleraient avec bienveillance. Et c'est avec un plaisir évident que Richard conversa avec Severus et inversement. Jane fit savoir à sa fille qu'elle leur avait réservé une suite au Savoy, hôtel dans le plus pur style édouardien.

Severus dut faire face à un gargantuesque repas. Il y fit malgré tout honneur, lui qui mangeait généralement peu. Il quitta la table plus que repu et gavé jusqu'à plus faim de choux crémeux constituant la pièce montée.

— Je ne peux plus avaler quoi que ce soit, le prévint Severus en enlaçant sa femme renouant avec une certaine tendresse.

— Pauvre amour ! J'avais oublié que tu étais convalescent. Répondit-elle si amoureusement qu'elle sentit son mari fondre dans ses bras. Une suite au Savoy devrait te faire tenir le coup, ajouta Hermione coquine.

— Un digestif, Severus ? Lui proposa Richard.

— Volontiers, Monsieur Granger ! Richard, rectifia Severus de lui-même avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa chère et tendre.

Un toast fut porté en l'honneur des jeunes mariés qui purent s'éclipser vers leur suite.

— Severus est un homme charmant somme toute, dit Jane à son mari.

Les invités étaient partis exception faite d'Emma qui avait pris ses quartiers dans la chambre d'Hermione.

— Je pense, répondit Richard laconique en entrainant sa femme vers les étages.

Arrivée dans leur appartement, Hermione se fit couler un bain. En attendant qu'il se remplisse, elle se déshabilla sous le regard attendri de son mari. Brulant d'amour pour ce dernier, la jeune femme l'invita à le partager ce que Severus accepta vivement. Il se laissa déshabiller avec un plaisir nouveau savourant toutes les petites attentions porté à sa personne mettant vélocement à mal sa vigueur masculine. Vigueur que la jeune femme engloutit avec flamme, une fois cette dernière débarrassée de ses apparats tissulaires.

— J'ignorais que ma femme fut aussi coquine, avoua Severus non sans un certain plaisir.

— Je l'ignorais également.

— Sais-tu qu'il est parfaitement inconvenant pour une personne bien sous tout rapport de converser la bouche pleine, déclara Severus avide d'une jouissance qu'il sentait proche.

Ce qui lui valut, outre une vigoureuse tape sur la fesse, une succion dans les règles de l'art qui le mena tout droit aux vertiges et à l'ivresse du plaisir. Après quoi ils savourèrent les bienfaits d'un bain à deux.

— Tes parents se sont montrés charmants. Et tout particulièrement ton père. Il me plait bien.

— C'est sans doute parce que tu n'as pas tardé à faire ta demande. Mes parents ne sont pas si conventionnels, mais je suis leur unique trésor.

— Rectificatif. Tu es mon unique trésor ! Déclara solennellement Severus en soulevant sa jeune épouse dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la couche nuptiale.

Il couvrit la jeune femme de baisers attisant un feu ardent qu'il entretint savamment avec tout son doigté l'amenant à son propre plaisir.

Hermione réveilla son homme d'un délicat baiser avant de reprendre ses lèvres bien plus passionnément. Ce dernier grogna pour la forme, mais débusqua avec habileté la langue de sa chère et tendre.

— Si tôt, déclara tristement l'époux.

— Il n'est pas loin de midi, Severus. Rendors-toi ! Je vais faire quelques emplettes avec Emma et maman. Je reviendrais te chercher ensuite. Nous dinerons chez mes parents.

— Inutile. Je viens.

— Tu es sûr ? Lui déclara Hermione un peu perplexe à l'idée de voir son mari s'immerger en plein shopping londonien.

La présence de Richard permit à Severus de ne pas perdre la face. Les deux hommes passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi de salon de thé en salon de thé en attendant que leurs épouses respectives aient terminé de dévaliser les boutiques du Tout-Londres. Severus fut soulagé de regagner le domicile des Granger.

— Papa a véritablement adopté Severus, confia Hermione à sa mère alors que cette dernière préparait le dîner.

Jane eut un tendre sourire pour sa fille.

— J'ai trouvé ce mariage un peu précipité, ma chérie. Tu es si jeune, lui confia Jane. Et puis tu sais chérie que ton père envisageait sérieusement que tu prennes sa suite au cabinet. Mais je pense que tu vas t'installer en Écosse avec ton mari.

— Je ne sais pas, Maman. Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, dit la jeune femme à voix haute alors que dans le même temps elle songeait que les choses avaient été véritablement précipitées. Londres n'est pas si loin, ajouta Hermione en observant de loin la photo d'une magnifique jument.

— Tu as raison chérie.

— Vous l'avez acheté ! S'excita Hermione d'un seul coup.

Jane parut embarrassée.

— Oui ma chérie. Ton père voulait te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire. Mais je doute que…

Folle de joie à l'idée de posséder la jument de ses rêves, Hermione s'était levée précipitamment pour aller embrasser son père.

— Elle est magnifique Papa, déclara Hermione en sautant littéralement au cou de son père sous les yeux ébahis de Severus.

— Écoute chérie…

— Je veux aller la voir demain.

…

— Il est hors de question que je me laisse ridiculiser en portant un tel accoutrement.

— Tu sais que tu n'es absolument pas obligé, Severus.

— Et passer pour le dernier des imbéciles. Sans façon, affirma Severus d'un ton hautement péremptoire en se saisissant du pantalon.

— Pauvre amour ! Gloussa Hermione en découvrant un Severus très guindé se diriger vers elle. Tu peux encore changer d'avis.

Pour toute réponse Hermione eut droit à un œil des plus noir qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

Un homme d'un âge similaire lui amena une petite jument sellée et bridée. Severus ordinairement pâle revêtit une blancheur toute cadavérique.

— Bon anniversaire ma chérie, dit Richard à sa fille en enlaçant cette dernière avec affection.

Severus fut invité à monter par son beau-père qui lui expliqua patiemment comment effectuer la manœuvre. Manœuvre dont il ne se sortit pas trop mal en s'élevant au-dessus du sol. Il éprouva très rapidement un vertige dont il ne réussit pas à se départir. Mais ça n'était rien en comparaison de ce que sa virilité dut subir.

— Tout bien réfléchi, je déteste ton père ! Murmura Severus à l'oreille de sa femme. Et j'ai bien peur de ne plus être en mesure d'assurer ma descendance ! Articula Severus en ôtant péniblement son pantalon en ayant une tendre et dernière pensée pour ses testicules malmenées.

— Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé de t'imposer cette séance de torture, soupira Hermione en sortant de la douche. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mes doigts sauront les ranimer.

— Alors fait vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Hermione examina avec soin les attributs de son mari s'assurant qu'ils fonctionnaient correctement en les câlinant amoureusement.

— Je ne vois aucune contradiction particulière quant à une pratique régulière, déclara-t-elle malicieuse.

Les muscles du visage de Severus opérèrent une contorsion en ce qu'il convint communément d'appeler un rictus, un rictus de désagrément en l'occurrence assorti d'un bovarysme des plus explicites dont il n'émergea que pour exprimer de façon audible le fond de sa pensée.

— Moi vivant, plus jamais, exprima très clairement Severus avant de percevoir dans le changement d'expression de sa femme qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une mauvaise interprétation de sa part.

— C'est comme tu veux ! Dit cette dernière jouant au mieux de son avantage.

— Je croyais que tu ne parlais pas de ça.

— Bien évidemment que je parlais de ça. De quoi croyais-tu que je parlais ? S'amusa la jeune femme en voyant différentes expressions passer succinctement sur le visage de son mari. Je t'aime, Severus, déclara la jeune femme en y mettant le ton.

La perplexité qui avait fini par figer les traits de ce dernier se mua en un sourire radieux qui imprima ses lèvres et puis la totalité de son visage. Une bouffée d'amour le pénétra. La même qui avait pris brièvement possession de son cœur après cet étrange rêve. Une chaleur inhabituelle inonda les iris brun foncé changeant du tout au tout sa placidité coutumière. Hermione avait enfin devant elle l'homme qu'elle avait profondément aimé. L'homme qu'elle aimait à présent profondément. Et contre toute attente, c'est sur sa joue que roula la larme alors que Severus était le plus touché des hommes.

0°0o0°0

Beaucoup plus tard.

— Arrêtez de sauter sur le lit ! Vous allez froisser vos tenues.

— On peut aller voir maman, déclarèrent de concert Jeanne et Lise, deux charmantes et malicieuses jumelles de quatre ans.

— Laissez votre maman se reposer. La cérémonie ne commence que dans une heure, leur fit savoir Severus en habillant Caroline, ravissante petite poupée de deux ans sous les joyeux babillements de la petite dernière.

— Grand mère est avec maman et grand-père demande si tu as besoin d'aide, dit Gladys l'ainée à son père en entrant dans la chambre de ses sœurs. Je lui dis que tu t'en sors très bien. Je peux emmener Jeanne, Lise et Caroline dehors si tu veux.

— Merci, chérie, répondit Severus en terminant de boutonner le dos de la robe de demoiselle d'honneur de sa fille. À ton tour princesse ! Déclara-t-il en soulevant tendrement la petite dernière dans ses bras.

Severus mit la même robe à Mary qu'à ses sœurs. Puis, il sortit de la chambre pour aller voir sa femme. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver ses filles avec leur mère.

— Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Severus tout contre les lèvres de sa femme après avoir confié Mary à son grand-père.

— Je ne suis pas malade, Severus. Juste enceinte. Quand cesseras-tu de t'en faire, mon amour ?

— Laissez votre maman s'habiller, dit Jane Granger en donnant la main à ses petites filles pour aller dans le parc de château.

— Tu es magnifique, Hermione, affirma Severus en passant tendrement la paume de sa main sur le ventre tendu de sa femme.

Il embrassa ses lèvres, un sein gonflé puis l'autre. Hermione gémissait doucement sous ses caresses.

— Je t'aime, déclara Severus en reprenant de plus belle les lèvres d'Hermione pour les embrasser amoureusement jusqu'à ce que la passion les emporte.

Severus tourna délicatement sa femme sur le dos tout aussi délicatement qu'il lui avait fait l'amour pour caresser à nouveau le ventre rebondi. Un mouvement significatif accueillit sa main.

— Ton fils s'impatiente, je crois. Mais il devra attendre la fin de la cérémonie pour sortir.

— C'est un garçon ? S'écria le papa abasourdi et ravi.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête.

— C'est un garçon ! S'écria fièrement le papa ravi de compter enfin un membre masculin à sa petite tribu féminine.

— Mes félicitations, déclara Richard en rendant Mary à son père.

Hermione descendit dans une jolie robe en mousseline bleue qui soulignait harmonieusement ses courbes de future maman. Severus prit sa main. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc où Emma et Harry allaient se dire oui.

**FIN**


	10. Épilogue

_En considérant la review de Pussy à sa juste valeur, je me suis dit que certains points étaient passés à la trappe dans ce dernier chapitre, notamment le lien entre Drago, Édith et Blaize, ce qu'il était advenu d'eux ou encore quelles étaient leurs motivations. Au travers de cet épilogue et du point de vue de Severus, il clôturera définitivement la dame de coeur que j'ai adoré écrire, que vous avez apprécié. Je suis donc comblée._

_En ce qui concerne le mariage d'Emma et Harry. C'est un bon compromis car j'avoue ne pas voir Harry avec Ginny. ^^En toute honnêteté, je ne vois pas Harry autrement qu'avec un garçon. Et Emma alors me direz-vous ! C'est bien une fille, je confirme. Mais Emma est un de mes personnages. ^^ Les voix des auteurs sont impénétrables. Keuf, keuf !_

_Quant au pourquoi de cette famille, vous l'apprendrez de la bouche de Severus où plutôt du fruit de sa réflexion. _

_Merci à Vuir, Ste7851, Hermione Jane Rogue, Pussy et Eileen19. _

**0°0o0°0**

...Emma et Harry s'étaient promis un avenir commun en s'unissant un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Et à présent, ils étaient partis en voyages de noces. Ses princesses étaient couchées. Severus aurait pu vaquer à d'autres occupations, mais il ne le fit pas. Il commença par lire le mot d'Emma confirmant leur arrivée en France. Destination qu'ils avaient choisie. Severus était rassuré non pas qu'il s'inquiète. Enfin si un peu. Depuis la naissance de Gladys. Penser pour deux et puis soudain trois, tout était devenu bien différent. Il avait des attaches et donc des inquiétudes qui s'étaient renforcées avec l'arrivée des jumelles. Si l'aîné était plus de son fait, les jumelles relevaient du désir de leur mère. Severus s'était un peu senti dépassé au départ. Trois à cinq était une autre étape à franchir. Mais ses filles étaient des trésors. Aussi quand il avait été question d'un quatrième, Severus avait été partant. Hermione gérait la petite famille dans la semaine, mais il lui arrivait volontiers de participer. Tout comme Hermione l'aidait durant la sieste des filles à corriger des copies ou à surveiller une potion. Hermione s'en sortait très bien surtout parce que sa femme avait des trésors de patience que lui n'avait pas. Pas au tout début du moins. C'était arrivé petit à petit et puis Emma et Harry avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Severus avait bien un peu tiqué au départ. Même s'il faisait confiance à son ancien élève qu'il avait appris à connaître. Potter était un gentil garçon. Il lui devait bien ça. Il n'avait jamais été très juste avec lui. Alors, il avait donné sa bénédiction quand Harry avait parlé de fiançailles à sa femme. Le jeune homme était le parrain de Gladys et Emma sa marraine. C'est sans doute ce qui avait les rapprochés d'une certaine manière.

Le jour de leurs fiançailles, Hermione lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Gladys était aux anges. Les jumelles grandissaient. Puis, peu après la naissance de Caroline, Severus avait émis l'idée d'un garçon. Mais une petite Mary avait pointé le bout de son nez. Hermione était heureuse.

Pouvait-il dire que lui aussi était un homme heureux ? Oui ! assurément, il l'était. Hermione et ses princesses le comblaient d'amour, de bonheur et de joie. Sans sa femme, il n'aurait jamais pu être le père qu'il était aujourd'hui. Sans sa femme, il n'aurait jamais pu être aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait enfin un garçon.

Cette partie de sa vie était sans doute la meilleure qui soit, bien qu'elle ait connu au début de petites anicroches. Et sous l'appellation anicroches, Severus faisait référence à un fort sentiment d'échec. Parce que sa plus grosse déception restait deux élèves de sa maison et une élève de Gryffondor, Édith Dawson. Cette fillette était la demi-sœur de Blaise Zabini.

C'est en épluchant tout le fichier des élèves qu'Hermione en avait eu connaissance. Les trois coupables avaient été manipulés par la belle mère de Blaise. Une petite vengeance qui consistait à faire porter le chapeau au père de Blaise pour lui faire payer sa dernière liaison. C'est d'elle qu'était venue l'idée de cette bombe. Blaize avait convaincu Drago. Le motif demeurait obscur. Les adolescents avaient utilisé Édith qui en intégrant la maison des lions était la mieux placée pour tenir les serpents informés des faits et gestes du survivant. Les trois élèves avaient été expulsés et seule Édith compte tenu de son jeune âge avait été acceptée dans une autre école d'où sa mère était originaire. Le père de Blaize avait été innocenté grâce au témoignage de Drago, la belle mère extradée vers son pays d'origine où elle récupérerait la garde de sa fille en sortant de prison.

Drago et Blaize avait été les premiers à inaugurer un centre de redressement sorcier pour mineur. Le ministère avait considéré que leur jeunesse leur accordait une seconde chance. Les deux adolescents avaient passé deux années dans ce centre au terme desquels Dumbledore avait accepté de les reprendre. Severus s'était lui-même porté garant de ses anciens élèves. Si Édith avait été diplômée de Drumsdang, Blaize et Drago étaient retournés au centre au cours de leur dernière année. Ils avaient plus ou moins trempé dans des petites combines que cette deuxième chance ne leur autorisait nullement. Drago à sa décharge n'avait pas réellement bénéficié d'un cadre où on prônait la réussite à la sueur de son front, son père étant connu pour avoir magouillé avec un des anciens ministres du monde sorcier. Severus ne l'avait jamais ignoré. Il avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises de maintenir le jeune homme dans le droit chemin. Mais le temps lui avait manqué. Aujourd'hui, Severus le regrettait. Il avait toujours pensé que si le jeune homme avait eu quelqu'un dans sa vie, tout aurait été bien différent, comme pour lui. Parce que Severus avait bénéficié de cette aide précieuse. Il avait eu besoin que quelqu'un lui montre le chemin. Que quelqu'un lui apprenne l'amour. L'amour de soi, l'amour des autres parce que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

Cette personne c'était sa femme, Hermione. Et grâce à elle, il avait pu se construire en tant qu'homme puis en tant que père. Merlin qu'il aimait sa femme. Belle et endormie. Aussi belle que le premier jour où il lui avait fait l'amour et qu'il avait laissé parler son cœur en montrant que sa personne méritait que l'on s'y attarde. Hermione était une personne belle et généreuse. Et Severus était fier d'être son époux, le père de ses enfants. Un sourire pleinement satisfait étira ses lèvres à la pensée qu'une telle couvée l'aurait écœuré des années auparavant. Il en était tellement fier à présent qu'il la revendiquant. Et ce petit bonhomme qui grandissait bien à l'abri dans les flancs de sa femme allait être une autre belle réussite. Severus déposa un baiser, bien au-delà de la tendresse et de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Hermione, sur le front de cette dernière.

Fin.


End file.
